Maximum Ride: Some New Surprises
by Esmeralda Ride
Summary: Not very good at summarys but ill tell you there will be NIGGY and Tons of FAX also some Tella. Rated T because I felt like it and there will be some big people words!lol and some adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever fanfiction, so if it completely stinks I want you guys to review and tell me. Here goes nothing.

Maximum Ride Some New Surprises 

**Max P.O.V.**

We had just left my mom's house, and I had no idea where we were. Fang came up to fly next to me.

"Are you ok?" he asked me.

"How do you mean?" I asked back.

"Just all together, I guess."

"Well, one I'm really confused about Jeb, I don't know whether to trust him or kill him. Two the whole Flock just got back together, so I'm overly excited about that. Three I just found out who my mom is, and she's the best Mom anyone could ever want, and I had to leave her, So I'll let you decide how I'm felling right now Fang," I told him.

"Max, I think we need to land," he said. "And I think you are mostly happy."

"Why do we need to land?"

"Look at the flock," he said simply. I looked out at my flock and saw what he meant. They were all extremely tired, and probably hungry.

"Fang, how about we grab some food, and then crash at a hotel for a day or two?" I asked.

"I think the kids will like that," he told me.

"Before we go though I think we need to get some new clothes for everyone," I said.

"Shopping?" he asked. "You're going to go shopping without being forced to go?"

I looked out at my flock. Their clothes were dirty and ripped, and their shoes would probably give way soon.

"Well, yeah Fang. We all need something to wear. Our shoes can only last so long!" I said.

"Whatever." There we go back to good old one-word-sentences-Fang. Fang has always been the most quite out of the flock, and he never shows emotion. He had been really talkative the last hour, but probably only because the whole Flock just got back together.

We flew over to where the Flock was playing Air Tag to tell them the plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Hayy this is the second chappie in my first fanfic. I'm soo happy with the results I got!! 11 reviews for 1 chapter!! Thanks to every one who reviewed!! I realize I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter so I'll do it now

**Disclaimer: I am not a famous writer or a man, so there for I am NOT James Patterson! There for I do not own Maximum Ride. No matter how much I wish I did!!**

**On with the story here's chapter two!!**

**Fang P.O.V.**

"COOL!" Nudge yelled. Max had just told everyone the plan, and I had a bad feeling the Nudge Channel was about to kick in. "Can we go to a mall? Like one that has Old Navy and Route 21 and Abercrombie and Fitch? And the boys can go to Hot Topic! I hate that place it scares me! And then we can go to that one place! A food-"

"SHUT UP!" Gazzy yelled. I was mentally thanking Gazzy.

"Nudge, honey if you be quite we will maybe go to some of those places. O.K. sweetie?" Max said. It amazed me how Max could be so calm when I could tell she really wanted to smack Nudge! But then again everything about Max amazed me. Wait did I really just think that?

"O.K. Max," Nudge said. "But can we get some food too? Because I'm really hungry!"

"After we get some new clothes."

**Max P.OV.**

We flew into a bunch of trees next to a mall that Nudge had pointed out. "Iggy make sure Total is hidden in your backpack, and Total do not make a sound!" I said. Total was a talking dog that Angel had begged us to keep. That was months ago. Did I want a dog? No. Did I need a dog? Again no. So why do we have a dog? Because Angel made bambi eyes at Fang.

"Humph! Why can't we go back to Paris? I was aloud everywhere there!" He huffed.

"Just shut up and get in the bag!" Iggy snapped.

"Fine!"

"O.K. guys we're gonna go to Route 21 for Nudge first. Then we'll go to Old Navy for Ange. Then Hot Topic for the boys," I said. Fang shot me a look clearly saying, 'What about you? You're forgetting you.'

"Then Abercrombie and Fitch for Max," he said.

"Then we'll get some chow, and find a hotel," I said before Fang could say another word. It took about 10 minutes to find Route 21. Nudge instantly fell in love with the store.

"Oh my god!" she squealed. "I love this store!"

"Just what you really need Nudge," I yelled at her from across the store. "A hoodie, four tee-shirts, two pairs of jeans, and a new pair of tennis shoes." I walked over to her and whispered so the boys could not hear, "Get some new underwear and things too. I didn't want the boys to make fun of you by yelling it from across the store."

"Thanks Max, they would never let me live that down!"

"No problem sweetie. Call me if you need any help." A half hour later we left Route 21. Nudge had listened to me and only got what was really needed. She got a pair of white and (ugh!) pink tennis shoes. She also got faded blue jeans and tee shirts that have different sayings on them.

"Ó.K. let's go to Old Navy," I said. We got there in five minutes. "O.K. babe only gets what Nudge got."

"A hoodie, four tee-shirts, two pairs of jeans, and a pair of tennis shoes. Right?" Angel asked me.

"That's right baby," I said. "Let's go get you some clothes." Another half hour later we were on our way to Hot Topic. I was still mad at Fang for leaving me because of Ari, so I had a plan to embarrass him.

'What are you gonna do to Fang, Max?' Angel asked in my mind. 'Nothing sweetie,' I thought back. Angel can read minds for those of you scratching your heads in confusement.

When we were outside the store I pulled Fang aside. "There are a lot of people in there so keep an eye on Gazzy."

"I know."

Fang walked into the store with the boys. Once he was far enough back that the whole store would hear me if I yelled at him I shouted, "Fang don't forget to get yourself some new boxers!" Every one turned to look at Fang. He shot me a death glare; I just shrugged trying not to laugh.

"Did she really just yell that?" Iggy asked Fang.

"Ya, she did," Fang replied.

"She's still mad at you," he said.

"No duh!"

"You two are morons! You love each other! I'm blind and I can see it!" Iggy yelled at Fang. "Tell her tonight when we get to the hotel."

"Whatever," he said. Truth was he did love Max, and might tell her that he did tonight. "Gazzy come on, Max will have a heart attack if we don't get back to her."

We were walking to Abercrombie and Fitch when the brain attack happened. One minute I was laughing with the Flock, the next I was surrounded by darkness.


	3. Chapter 5

**Hi people I'm brebreisme's sister. She been on vacation that's why no one's been updating. She sent me most of this all except Fang's part. I wrote that she asked me too. Just because she isn't here dose NOT mean you shouldn't review!!!! Hope you like it!**

**PS if the part I wrote sucks don't yell at brebreisme!! I don't even read these books!!!! ENJOY!!!!!!!!!**

Max P.O.V.

I wonder what the Flock's doing. I don't think they're all sleeping.

_Angel?_

_'Yes Max?'_

_Is anyone sleeping?_

_'Nope, everyone's waiting to see if you're OK.'_

_Tell everyone I'm fine and to go to bed. Tell them I love them and will see them in the morning. OK, Angel?_

_'OK. Night love you.'_

_Love you too, sweetie._

After I talked to Angel I started to focus on the song playing. I'd never heard it before, but then again I'd never heard a lot of songs. Ah the joy of being a mutant runaway! I wonder what Fang's thinking.

'_He's thinking about you. I can't figure out the reason why though he isn't thinking anything spac—spaci-?'_

_Specific?_

_'Yeah! But he does love you Max. Night!'_

_OK. Night._

**Oh?**

**Never find a love like this**

**We go back so far,**

**swingin in your back yard,**

**all the things that we used to do**

**We were cool back in high school**

**ooh I really liked you,**

**must have been your attitude.**

_OK…_I thought, _Fang and I did have a swing set when we lived with Jeb. But I do NOT like Fang. He does have an attitude though, and I do kinda like it. No bad Max! You are __not__ in love with your best friend!!_

Oh come on Maximum, you know you two are crazy about each other.

_Ahhhh Jeb. I hate to break it to you, but I'm not in love with my best friend. _

If you aren't in love with him than why do you deny it so?

_'So' what?_ Of course he didn't answer! Stupid Father's.

**That's why you keep on runnin**

**in and out of my mind.**

**As the years they'll roll by,**

**Baby, now I know why**

**I keep comin back to you.**

_Wait why __does__ he keep running trough my mind? _

**You're the only one that knows me,**

**love it when you hold me,**

_**Well that sums it up.**_

**never find a love like this.**

**Let me hear you say,**

**now I'll never be lonely,**

**look at what you've shown me,**

**never find a love like this**

_Maybe I do like him…I guess it's not completely impossible. But he does not like me back..That __is__ impossible_

**Well this life tried to keep us apart**

**you keep callin me back to your heart.**

**Let me hear you say,**

**I'm so glad you found me,**

**wrap your world around me,**

**never find a love like this.**

_If by life the song means 'The School' then yes it does try to keep us apart._

**All the guys tried to take me,**

**You're the one who saved me,**

**I feel like I owe you my life.**

**And as strange as it may seem,**

**I'll go if you take me**

**I'm willing to sacrifice.**

I do owe him my life, he did save me… 

**That's why you keep on runnin**

**in and out of my mind.**

**As the years, they'll roll by,**

**It's not hard to know why**

**I keep comin back to you.**

**You're the only one that knows me,**

**love it when you hold me,**

**never find a love like this.**

**Let me hear you say,**

**now I'll never be lonely,**

**look at what you've shown me,**

**never find a love like this.**

**Cause this life tried to keep us apart,**

**you keep calling me back to your heart.**

**Let me hear you say,**

**I'm so glad you found me,**

**wrap your world around me,**

**never find a love like this.**

**May never find a love, love, love a love like this,**

**that still make me think about my middle school kiss.**

**I sit here in this chair and I wish**

**for you not to leave me now.**

**My friends they always told me**

**not to make you my wifey,**

**man they was putting you down.**

**And now they see we rollin,**

**me and you, we strollin,**

**they don't wanna come around.**

_I just had a rally funny picture of Fang singing this!_

**Let me hear you say,**

**You're the only one that knows me,**

**love it when you hold me,**

**never find a love like this.**

**Let me hear you say,**

**now I'll never be lonely,**

**look at what you've shown me,**

**never find a love like this.**

**When this life tries to keep us apart**,

**you keep callin me back to your heart.**

**Let me hear you say,**

**I'm so glad you found me,**

**wrap your world around me,**

**never find a love like this,**

**Oh? Never find a love like this?**

**When this life tried to keep us apart,**

**you keep callin me back to your heart,**

**Let me hear you say,**

**Oh? Never find a love like this.**

**Oh? Never find a love like this**

A couple minuets after the song got over Fang came out of the shower fully dressed. When he saw I was awake he gave me one of his quick, rare smiles. I t brightened up my world instantly.

"Hay,' I said grinning. He didn't say anything, and I could he had been worried about me. "What's wrong was it worse than the others?" I asked already knowing the answer.

He nodded, "All you did was fall. Nothing else, but that's what made it worse."

I nodded and got up shakily. I walked over to my pack pack. I grabbed some clothes and headed for the shower. I turned the water on hot and just let it run over me.

Fang P.O.V.

When Max got up I gave her a look telling her to sit her ass back down. Did it work nope. I listened to the music playing while I got on the laptop.

**You and me against the world**

**Sometimes it feels like you and me against the world**

**When all the others turn their back and walk away**

**You can count on me to stay**

Yeah, Max can always count on me. I'll never leave her again; I was stupid to leave her the first time. We need each other.

**Remember when the circus came to town**

**And you were frightened by the clown?**

**Wasn't it nice to be around someone that you knew?**

**Someone who was big and strong and looking out for**

I remember when Jeb took us to a circus. She was scared of the clown, but I was the only one who knew. 

**You and me against the world**

**Sometimes it feels like you and me against the world**

**And for all the times we've cried I always felt that**

**The odds were on our side**

Well all the times she cried. I don't cry. The odds aren't always on our side. Almost never on our side really.

**And when one of us is gone**

**And one of us is left to carry on**

**Then remembering will have to do**

**Our memories alone will get us through**

Think about the days of me and you 

**Of you and me against the world**

I wouldn't be here if it weren't for Max. I would have given up a long time ago; even though the Flock thinks I'm so strong I wouldn't be if it weren't for Max. Iggy's right, I do love her. The only question is: does she love me? I'm gonna tell her. I have to tell her before it's too late. 

**Remember when the circus came to town**

**And you were frightened by the clown?**

**Wasn't it nice to be around someone that you knew?**

**Someone who was big and strong and looking out for**

**You and me against the world**

**Sometimes it feels like you and me against the world**

**And for all the times we've cried I always felt that**

**The odds were on our side**

**And when one of us is gone**

**And one of us is left to carry on**

**Then remembering will have to do**

**Our memories alone will get us through**

**Think about the days of me and you**

**Of you and me against the world**

**You and me against the world**

**You and me against the world**


	4. PLEASE PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

I'm back from vacation early!! But I have the worst news ever……I'll be losing internet because it got to expensive. I'm sorry, when ever I can get to the library I will update. Please DON'T give up on me or the story!!!! I promise I will be typing the chapters on Microsoft Word and as soon as I get internet back I will update EVERY CHAPTER I have written!!! And like I said whenever I can go to the library I WILL update!!!

**You have no idea how bad I feel!!! Please forgive me and be on the look out for up coming chapters!!!!!**

**I Love you guys!!**

** brebreisme**


	5. Awsome News!

Ok, This IS another Authors Note, but please don't hate me. I'm at my Grandma's house, but don't have any chapters to update. I do, how ever, have 3 VERY VERY long chapters typed up at my house. One of them is 16 pages!!! My mom is getting really irritated about not having internet so I should get it back soon!!! Please just hold on a little longer and I'll be beck before you know it!! I've been thinking by the way… I've come up with another story idea. Because you all are being sooo patient with me I'll tell you a bit about it.

Title: My Brother is… Fang?

Summery: It's a story that was a dream first… I had a weird dream that Fang was my older brother and decided to make it into a story. The Flock show up at my door one day, and I find out that I have a brother. It has Lots of FAX, minor Niggy, and the kids of the flock go to school…Oh and there are two more kids, a boy and a girl, they're twins. But they aren't strangers. I've known them sense they were born. So have the Flock. Who are they? By the way the Flock destroyed the School, but could a few of the whitecoats have survived? Al these questions and more answered.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you guys sooo much for being so tolerant with me!! I'm back and I have three long chapters ready for you guys!!! I've also started another story, I mentioned it in my last A/N, and I'm still debating on whether or not to add it. I've decided that I'll either do that or write a sequel for this story about—sorry I can't tell you what it'll be about until I'm on at least chapter 15. This story should be about 20-25 chapters. I've been thinking a lot and I've pretty much got a lot of the story in my head. There're a couple small gaps and one big one, but I'll figure it out. Here's the next chapter, and the other two will be coming right after this!

Lot's of Love,

Brebreisme

**Fang P.O.V.**

That has to be the cheesiest song I've ever heard. And yet I agree with every word of it. The water stopped and a few minutes later Max walked out. She looked like she was gonna fall over, but she didn't. She went over and sat on the chair across from me.

"You ok?" I asked.

She nodded and asked, "How did you pay for the rooms?"

"…………….."

"Fang…What did you do?" When I didn't answer she got a weird look on her face. She didn't look frustrated so I guessed she was talking to Angel.

**Max P.O.V.**

When Fang didn't answer I _knew_ he did something.

_Ange?_

'Hmmh?'

_What did Fang do to get us into the hotel?_

'Are you gonna get mad?'

_No I promise._

'OK he told them that you two are married. And he said that Gassy and I are your kids. He said Iggy and Nudge are dating too.'

_OK, go back to bed sweetie._

'Night Max.'

"You told them we were married!?" I quietly yelled. He nodded. "Why would you do that?"

Come on Maximum you wish it was true.

_Jeb, long time no bother. What do you want?_

I have some exciting news for you!

_Yeah 'cause my life isn't nearly exciting enough._

"Max?" I heard Fang quietly ask.

"Voice," I responded. " But I'm not done yelling at you yet." I heard him chuckle. So damn cocky that boy!

Maximum, don't be so cocky.

MoiCocky_? Never! _Not much can shut me up when I want to piss someone off.

Stop this non-sense or I won't tell you the news! It's about a member of the flock.

Except that.

_What is it?_

Someone in the Flock has developed a new skill.

_WHO? _I practically yelled.

Fang. He now has the ability to heal.

_Oh my god! That's soo freakin awesome!_

But there's more. He also has the ability of super speed.

_How?_

When you donated blood to him you gave him the power.

_I'm gonna go tell him now._

One more thing. Your mother would like you and the Flock to come back for Christmas.

_Tell her we'll be there._

I looked at Fang and smiled. He looked shocked for a split second then it was gone.

"What?"

"Fang! You have new skills!" I exclaimed hugging him. He went stiff for a second then slowly hugged me back. He let go and his look asked me 'What are they'?

"You can heal _and_ have super speed!"

His lips quirked up. "Sweet."

Then I looked up at him and yelled, "Why did you tell them we were married?!"

"Had to."

"Why?"

"We had to be over18."

"And?"

"It's all I could think of at the time!"

"God Fang. Tell me what happened after I passed out." He actually listened. He started talking.

**Flashback**

** Fang P.O.V.**

**When we were about to walk into the store Max was getting cloths at when she had a brain attack. I didn't want people to start staring so I picked he up, and carried her outside so we could find a hotel. **

"**Look for a hotel, guys," I told them.**

"**THERE!!!" Nudge yelled after a couple minutes. **

**We walked quickly to the hotel she pointed out and walked inside. I told the kids to go and sit down, and then I walked up to the check-in desk, still carrying Max. The guy at the desk looked to be about 18, 19 years old. He looked up when I stopped at the desk and said, "Can I help you, sir?"**

**I nodded, "I need three rooms, please."**

"**Are you over 18, sir?"**

"**Of course I am! My….wife and I are here with our two kids and her brother and his girlfriend," I lied. It's a good thing I can pass for 20 when I need to. It's also a good thing Angel and the Gasman resemble Max some.**

**He looked at Max and asked, "**_**She's**_** your wife?"**

**I nodded irritably and asked, "And those are our kids. Can I have my rooms now?"**

"**Of course. You pay on departure Mr.-?"**

"**Ride," I said at once.**

"**Mr. Ride." **

**He handed me the keys and I rushed the kids up to the rooms. "Nudge and Angel 225. Iggy and Gassy 227. Max and I will be in 226; the rooms are joined through doors. Come get **_**me**_** if you need anything. Max needs rest."**

End Flashback 

"And that brings us to now."

"OK, but Fang how long are we gonna have to do this?"

He shrugged and said, "There's one more thing."

**Max P.O.V.**

He looked nervous. But he couldn't be. He was Fang, Fang doesn't get nervous. Does he? Never around the Flock at least, but sometimes when he's around me he acts….well un-Fangish.

"Yeah, Fang?"

"I've held this in since that day at the School. The day they took you to the Eraser pen to see how long you would last. When I heard you screaming that day it killed me, Max. Every single one of your screams killed a part of me. I thought they were going to let the Erasers kill you. You were only 8 and couldn't fight. When they brought you back in bruised and bloody I wanted to rip them limb from limb. That's the day I realized something _very_ important. I realized I loved you Max. Not like I love the rest of the Flock though, more. More than I can remember loving anything. I'll admit I haven't had much to love in this stupid life of mine, but I _do_ know what it is. I know that you probably don't feel the same way, but it- I couldn't just not tell you."

I nodded. I was stunned, and didn't know what to say for a while. Then I realized what my not talking was probably doing to Fang. I looked over at him and smiled, I stood up and walked up close to him I leaned over him and brushed my lips across his. I felt him grin on my lips. I pulled away and nodded again.

"I love you too Fang."

He moved over on the bed and pulled back the comforter. I got under the covers and turned towards him. "You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that, Max," he whispered.

"I'm sorry I made you wait."

"I would have waited forever if that's how long it took. I love you."

"And I love you. Should we tell the Flock?"

"Your call," he said. I nodded and lay against him. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. I'd never felt so secure, so calm, so…safe. I fell asleep in Fang's arms, loving him more than I thought possible.

**Okay the next two chapters are longer than this one. They're coming right now! R&R please!!!!!**

**Love,**

**Brebreisme**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 4

**Max P.O.V.**

When I woke up it was still dark outside. Fang's arm was still securely around my waist. I kept shivering, and moved so I was right next to Fang. He pulled me closer if it's possible. I was dozing off to sleep again when a thought occurred to me: _Why did I wake up in the first place?_ I opened my eyes a slit and scanned the room.

_Nothing is wrong or out of place_, I thought, so I started listening for any movement or sounds in the kids' rooms. Finally I heard what woke me up. _There is muffled crying coming from the_ _girls' room._ I tried to get up, but Fang tightened his grip on my waist.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"One of the girls is crying," I said.

He let go of my waist, but got up too. "I'll go see what's up. You need rest."

"No, I'm going to check on the girls."

"Damn Max, why are you so stubborn?"

"I grew up with you. Remember?" I said trying to keep a straight face. He looked hilarious when I said that.

"Fine." We walked over to the girls' room, and I opened the door quietly. Angel was sitting up in bed crying. I walked over to her bed and set her on my lap.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"I-I had a n-nightmare," She cried. I held her close and rocked her back and forth.

"Sshhhh ssshhhhh, it's OK, sweetie." Fang came over and sat next to us. He rubbed Angel's back, and she flung herself into his arms.

"It's alright, Ange. It was just a bad dream," he told her. "Ssshhhhh, babe."

Fang has a soft spot for Angel. I knew it. Out of all the kids he loved her most. I love her like my own, a daughter if you will. And I knew Fang felt the same way, she was his daughter, even if he didn't say it out loud.

"Can I sleep with you?" she asked. I looked at Fang and he nodded.

"Of course."

We walked back to me and Fang's room and got into bed, Ange in between us. She fell asleep almost instantly. I looked over at Fang. He was looking at her with a softness in his eyes that was rarely seen by any one.

"She's like your daughter isn't she? You love her like a daughter?" I asked. He nodded. "A couple months ago when she woke me up in the middle of the night she told me she had a dream that she was with Gazzy in a house with people that she guessed were her parents. And she said, "You're my mom, Max. And Fang's my dad. I don't want or need the real thing when I have you." When she left my room that night I cried, Fang. Not because of how she said it, but because it's true. I shared a cage with her at the School because she was a baby. My baby. I raised her like she was my daughter, and so did you. We've took care of her scene she was an infant."

"She's right. And so are you."

He smiled for a seconded and so did I. Then he asked, "Do we have that gold ring I found?"

"Yeah. I've got it in my bag. Why?"

"You're going to have to wear it until we leave."

"I'll get it in the morning. Night Fang."

"Night."

Max's Dream 

**"Go get the subject known as Maximum," said a Whitecoat. **

**I heard footsteps coming to my cage. They stopped right in front of me, and my cage door un-latched. I moved Angel behind me softly. **

**"Fang!" I shouted. "Help!!" They took me out of the cage. **_**At least Angel is safe**_**, I thought. **_**Hopefully the rest of the Flock stays sleeping until I come back. If I come back, that is.**_

**"No! Get away from her!" He yelled. "Take me instead!" I reached out and grabbed his cage bars. I was not going to let them take me to my death without a fight. No freakin way in hell was that gonna happen. My Flock needed me. Especially Angel, she's only a baby. They are my family; I need to protect them. The Whitecoat tried grabbing my hand to pull me of the cage so I bit him as hard as I could. I tasted his blood, smelled his antiseptic smell, but didn't let go. He slapped me a couple times before I let go. Fang growled at him and grabbed my hand pulling me closer to the bars. "It'll be OK, Max. I promise. Just fight them. No matter what fight them!"**

**I nodded. "Fang, take care of the Flock." The Whitecoat finally got me off the bars and dragged me away. I caught a look at Fang before they dragged me out the door, **_**At least the Flock will be safe with Fang if I don't come back.**_

**They took me outside to the Eraser training area. They told the Erasers to try and catch me. To attack when they did. It was times like this I **_really_** wished I knew how to fly. What good were wings if I couldn't use them? I started running, but they caught up to me fast. Much faster than I had expected them to. They punched me anywhere they could get to. They kicked me, and clawed me. The whole time I was screaming. I screamed so loud it hurt. Then I couldn't move, couldn't fight back, and an Eraser leaned over me. I didn't want Fang to be disappointed in me so I spit in the things face. Its snout was inches away from my throat when a voice yelled, "STOP!"**

**I used all the strength I had to look up at the person who just saved my ass. It was Jeb. He was the only good Whitecoat I'd ever meet. The Erasers backed away and Jeb came up and picked me up.**

"I'm so sorry, Max. I didn't know they took you or I would have been here sooner. Let's get you back to your Flock."

**I nodded and said, "Thank you, Jeb."**

**He led me back to the room my Flock was in. They were all still sleeping, thank God. All except Fang, he was sitting straight up. He sighed in relief when he saw me, but when he actually **_saw me_** his face went stone cold.**

**"I'll kill them," he said. "I swear I'll kill all of them!"**

**I looked at Jeb pleadingly. "Please." Jeb knew I was asking to be put in Fang's cage with him.**

**"Of course, Maximum," he said. He opened Fang's cage and I climbed in with him. **

**"God Max. What did they do to you?" He looked me over and started cataloging all the cuts and burses I had. He looked out at Jeb and asked, "Can you get me some bandages?" Jeb nodded and walked out. **

** I had tears streaking my face, and when Fang saw the tears he grabbed me and hugged me to his chest. I cried on his shoulder for what seemed like hours. Finally my crying turned into shuddering breathes. I was glad the rest of the Flock was sleeping, so they didn't see me like this. Jeb came in with the bandages about 5 minutes later.**

**"Here, Fang let me help."**

**"NO! This is my job! It's my job to protect Max, and to help her."**

**"OK Fang. I understand. I'll be back in a half an hour to put Max back in her cage with Angel," Jeb said and then he walked out the door.**

**Fang started fixing me up, and once he got done he looked me over. "God Max. I'm so sorry."**

**"It's not your fault, Fang."**

**"Yes it is. I wasn't there to protect you!"**

**"It's OK. You're here now."**

**"Max, I swear, I will always be here to protect you."**

End Of Dream 

I woke up in a cold sweat, clutching my heart. I looked over to see Fang, but he wasn't there. I panicked and started to get up, but a gentle hand pushed me back down. I looked to the side of me to see Fang kneeling on the floor next to me. I tried to get up again, and he pushed me back down.

"Fang…" I said quietly so I wouldn't wake up Angel.

"No," he said. "Nightmare?"

I nodded and pushed past him so I could sit up. I got up and walked to the bathroom. He followed like I thought he would. I sat down on the edge of the tub, and he went down on his knees in front of me.

"Well?" he demanded.

"It was just a nightmare."

"One that made you cry and whimper. What was it?"

"The day at the School," I mumbled. I felt tears well up in my eyes. I tried to stop them from falling, but the memory flooded through me and the tears fell freely.

I sunk down to the floor, and felt Fang's strong and ropey arms wrap around me.

"It's OK. Sssshhhhhh ssshhhhhhh."

We sat there for what seemed like forever. The whole time Fang was holding me, rocking me as I had done for Angel just hours before. The tears stopped falling and I sat up, mumbling sorry to Fang.

"No Max. Don't be sorry. Don't ever be sorry for sharing your problems with me. I don't want you to ever feel like you can't tell me something. Even if you won't let the others help you with this leader crap let me."

I nodded and hugged him. This time he didn't stiffen up. He hugged me back.

He stood up and grabbed my hand to pull me up too. I walked to the sink and turned the water on. I splashed water on my face, and then dried it off. I turned to Fang where he stood leaned against the doorframe.

"Thanks."

He smiled quickly and nodded. He walked out, and I followed him. I looked at the clock on the table next to the bed. It read, 8:00A.M. Fang was leaned over my bag going through it.

"Hay, what are you doing?"

"Looking for the ring."

"I'll find it. You go wake up the boys."

He nodded and walked out the door that leads to the boys' room. I leaned down and rummaged through my bag until I found the ring. I put it on my ring finger, it was small, but it fit me perfectly. Fang came back through the door with a big smirk on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"Ig didn't want to wake up."

"So? What's so funny about that? He never does."

"Gazzy got up so you wouldn't cook!" He was seriously laughing now.

"Bite me, Jack-ass."

"With pleaser."

"Sexist pig, much?"

"Only to you."

I tried desperately not to laugh, but it slipped out. I started to crack up. Can you blame me though? This is Fang I'm talking about he's _never _said something like that before!

I walked over to Angel's sleeping form and gently shook her awake. "Wake up Angel. You've got to get a shower and get dressed."

She woke up slowly and said, "Morning Max."

"Morning Ange. Go to your room and wake up Nudge. You both need showers. OK?"

"OK," she said and walked to her room.

"Max you still need to get new clothes," Fang said.

"OK I'll be back in 10 minutes," I said and spun around heading for the door. Fang grabbed my wrist and turned me back towards him.

"You're not going by yourself."

"Yes I am. I'm perfectly capable of finding cloths by myself."

He smirked. "You're still not going alone."

Fang and me are probably the two most stubborn people in the world, so this could have gone on for hours. But I have a Flock to take care of and frankly, I'm tired. So I gave in.

"Fine," I said. Amusement lit his eyes, and I smiled at him even though I was annoyed.

I walked over to the boys' room and stuck my head in the door. "Ig, Fang and I will be back in like 20 minutes. You're in charge till we get back."

"OK. I'm gonna take them swimming though. OK?"

"Ig, there are bound to be other people at the pool and they'll see you guy's wings. Plus we don't have swimming suites."

"You don't, but the rest of us do. We got them yesterday."

"Why didn't you guys ask me first?"

"Cause you would have said no."

"Whatever, _don't_ go to the pool. We can fly to the beach. There's one like 20 minutes away by flight."

I closed the door and walked over to Fang. "Let's go."

We told the girls that we were leaving. We took the elevator downstairs it was only us in there, but I was still claustrophobic. And to all of you guys laughing at me, you try spending the first 10 years of your life in a cage and not being claustrophobic.

When we got out of the elevator Fang took my hand in his. I looked over at him and he smiled. _His lie isn't what is making him act like this. _I thought. _He's acted like this before. I just over looked it._

"Fang?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"I…. I…love you."

His eyes widened after I said it because I said it more seriously than last night. I was starting to wonder if saying 'I love you' was a mistake when he smiled.

"I love you too, Max." He leaned down to me and kissed me. I smiled against his lip, and we broke apart.

"Let's go. We can walk to the store."

I nodded and squeezed his hand. We walked past the check in desk. I saw Fang glance at the guy standing at the desk. He looked about 18, 19 years old. He nodded curtly at us and motioned for us to come over to the desk. I heard Fang sigh as we veered off our course to go to the desk.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You're Mrs. Ride, I presume?"

"Yes. Is there a reason you stopped us?"

"Um…no Mrs. Ride. You just seemed ill when your husband checked in. I wanted to make sure you were well," he said.

"Well, that is _so_ very sweet of you, but I'm doing just fine," I said looking up at Fang. "_We're _doing fine."

He looked at me then at Fang. "_Ahh, _you were ill yesterday for a reason. Correct_?"_

"Um…yes I was."

"I see! You were carrying her because she's pregnant!"

I looked up at Fang my eyes wide. His expression mirrored mine. Then I got an idea.

"Yes you're correct. We found out a couple days ago."

"Congratulations!"

"Thank you. We need to go now."

"Of course! Have a good day Mr. And Mrs. Ride!"

"You too."

We walked outside and Fang looked at me.

"Why did you tell him you were pregnant?"

"Because when someone's pregnant you're not supposed to stress her out. So now he'll probably leave us alone."

"And what happens when you don't start showing?"

"We aren't gonna be here that long!"

"Whatever. Come on let's go in."

Wow when did we get here? He wasn't kidding when he said it wasn't far.

We walked to Abercrombie and Flitch. I got everything everyone else got.

"You promised you'd take the kids to the beach."

"So?"

"You need a swimming suite."

"I don't want to swim."

"Do you really think the kids are gonna let you _not_ swim?"

"OK I see your point." I hate it when he goes all-logical on me.

I walked over to the swimming suites and looked them over. _Shit!_ I thought. _There are no one piece suites in my size! _

"Hello can I help you with anything, miss?"

I turned around and saw a woman with a fake smile plastered on her face looking at me.

"Um…no. Actually yes. Are there any one piece suites that would fit me?"

"No, but why would you want one? Your body form is gorges! Let me help you find one that suites you."

"Um…thanks?"

"Not at all, not at all!" She walked to the swimming suites rack and started to pick things out for me. I looked behind me for Fang, but he wasn't there. I looked around and saw that he was sitting outside the store watching me. When he saw I was watching him his lips quirked up. I smiled.

"Darling," it was the sales woman. "Is there any particular color you like?"

"No pink, purple, or any girly colors."

"So you want _boy_ _colors_?"

"Um… do you have anything simple? Like black and white?"

"Yes," she said and she walked to the next isle. When she came back she had a simple, nice, pretty suite. It was black and white, mostly black, the white were little flowers. "How's this?"

"Yes, it's perfect," I said. And in case you're wondering it's a two-piece. It's not a bikini, but it's not a one-piece. It only shows a little bit of my stomach. You know? And the best part was it wasn't as girly as I thought it'd be. We were about to walk out of the mall when I heard someone call my name. I turned around and gasped.

Fang grabbed my waist, in a protective hug, as I breathed out, "Sam."

**OMG!!!! This took me forever to write!!! It was 15 pages on Microsoft Word. An extra long chappie with a surprise **_**and **_**an evil cliffy!!! Lol hope you liked this chapter!!!**

**Lots of love,**

**Brebreisme**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 5

Fang P.O.V.

"Sam?"

I heard her say his name and see the stupid weenie, but I still don't believe he is here. He can't be here. I gripped Max tighter in a protective hug. I don't know if she still likes him, but I just got her. _I am _not_ going to lose her_, I thought.

"Max! What are you doing here?"

"Umm…"

"She's here with me," I said. I had a plan before I even knew what I was doing. It never works for Max, using plans out of nowhere, so the chances of it working for me are really bad. What is the plan you ask? Well, it's-like I'm gonna tell you before Max knows.

"Just you?"

"Yeah. You may not have caught on yet, but we're not brother-sister."

"What?"

"That is calcified information."

"Max, what's going on?"

"It's on a need to know basis. And you _don't_ need to know, Sam."

He looked from Max to me, and then back to Max. Slowly Max lifted up her hand. I wanted to smile: she was holding up the hand with my gold ring on it. He looked confused, then shocked, then really pissed off.

"What the hell? How old are you Max? How old is _he_? Why are you wearing a wedding ring?" he was really pissed off.

Max P.O.V.

Wow. I've never heard him yell like this. He was freakin pissed. I got an idea, it involves pissing him off more, but something tells me Fang won't care.

"It's a promise ring. I'm 15. So is Nick. That's all you need to know."

"No it's not Max! It's a freaking _wedding ring_. Why do you have it?"

"Like I said it's a promise ring."

"For what?"

"You don't need to know."

"I'm your boyfriend! Of course I need to know!" he yelled. God is he causing a scene.

"_Was_ her boyfriend, dude," Fang put in.

"What? You two are brother-sister."

"No we _were_ _like _brother-sister. And that's it."

"Max, that ring is from him. Isn't it?"

"Yes. It is, Sam."

"Why, Max?" he looked like he was gonna cry.

"I love him. More than any one could know."

Fang leaned close to my ear and whispered, "And I love you. More than you know, love."

_'Love'?_ I thought. _He called me love. I hope he didn't just say it to make Sam mad, because I like it._

No he didn't Max. He does love you. He meant to call you that.

_How do you know? Can you read all of the Flocks' minds?_

No, it was only you until a couple days ago. Then I started to pick up some of Fang's thoughts also.

_So you're spying on us through our minds? _ I grinned in my mind when he didn't answer.

"Max…"

"No Sam. I love F- Nick." Fang spun me around and we started walking back to the hotel. I looked back at Sam. He was standing where we left him, his head down. We walked into the hotel, and the same guy waved at us. Not to call us over, just to be polite. Fang nodded and I smiled. We walked to the elevator and pushed the button to go to our floor.

"I told you Fang," I said smiling.

"Yeah I know, love," he said.

"I thought you just called me that to make Sam mad."

"No I mean to call you it."

"That's what Jeb said," I said smiling.

"How would he know?"

"He said he started picking up on your thoughts a couple days ago. Just the ones about me, though."

We walked to our room, and saw the Flock gathered there. They were all in their swimming suites. Nudge got up as soon as the door closed.

"Max, there you are! We already ate, Iggy ordered room service. Did you get a suite? We all got ours yesterday, are you mad we didn't tell you? When can we leave? Cause I-" Ig placed his hand over her mouth to silence her. She gave a muffled "sorry" and Iggy let go of her.

"We can leave as soon as Fang and I change. No I'm not mad, and I don't care that you ordered room service."

"We saved you and Fang some Max," Angel said.

"Thanks Ange," I said. She smiled and held out a bagel.

I split it with Fang. We both ate our share of what was left.

"OK guys, go to your rooms and get towels. Me and Fang will change and then we can leave."

I walked to the bags I dropped at the door and got the bathing suite out of it. I walked into the bathroom to change. I put my jeans on over the bottom of the suite, but I left my shirt on the floor. I grabbed 2 towels, and walked out of the bathroom. I looked at Fang and took a big intake of breath **(does that make sense?)** Fang had on his swim trunks, but holy shit he has a six-pack! I guess years of fighting Erasers paid off for him. I shook my head slightly, and he looked up. I threw a towel at him and told him to put on a shirt. He chuckled. I looked in the mirror, and grinned. Mom had made Jeb give all of us the power to make our wings invisible. I might have forgotten to mention that to Iggy. Oops.

"Go get the boys, and I'll get the girls. Meet at the elevator," I said.

He nodded. I walked into the girls' room, and they jumped up from the bed.

"Are we leaving?"

"As soon as you both get on some jeans." They nodded and grabbed their jeans off the floor. They put them on, I grabbed our towels, and we walked out the door. The boys were waiting by the elevator. They all had towels and shirts on. We got into the elevator, and Angel hit the lobby button. I leaned down and picked her up.

"Did you all hide your wings?"

I got a yes from everyone except Fang, but I already knew he had.

"Gassy get on Fang's back. The guy who checked us in never leaves the front desk, so we need act like you two are our kids. Fang lean down so he can climb on. Ig, Nudge you probably won't like it, but you have to act like you're going out when we get down there."

"OK, Max."

"OK," Gazzy said.

"OK," said Iggy, I swear Iggy and Gassy are getting to be more like Fang everyday.

"Alright, Max," Nudge said

Fang nodded as the elevator opened. Gazzy climbed onto his back and we walked out. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Iggy put his arm around Nudge, she looked up at him and smiled. We walked past the front-desk and sure enough the guy was there. He looked up as we passed and waved. Angel waved back and smiled.

"Hi!" she said enthusiastically. He smiled at her.

We walked to the mall, and went to the woods behind it. We all made our wings visible again.

"Ange, you first," I said, and she jumped into the air. "Gasman, you next." He jumped up too. "Nudge," she leapt up and hovered next to Angel and Gazzy. "Ig," he jumped up too. "Fang your turn," I said. He looked at me, and shook his head.

"You first."

"Fang now," I told him. He shook his head again and I gave him a look.

"Fine, _Mrs. Ride_."

"You little…" I said.

"Only to you," he said. I smiled. He jumped into the air, his black wings taking on a purple-ish glow in the sun. Yes I know I'm a poet. Pppffffhhhhtt, yeah right! He hovered above me, but lower than the others.

I leaped into the air and took off. I looked back; the Flock was following me, Fang bringing up the rear. I smiled. Between me and Fang the Flock would always be safe.

"Go to Southeast for 10 minutes, then hit east head-on for another 10. I'll find a place for us to land when we get there," I shouted over my shoulder. I heard four 'Okays' and knew Fang was probably nodding. God he ever the strong, silent type? The tall, dark, and handsome type too.

After 10 minutes I yelled, "East." Finally we were over the beach. I started to look for an excluded spot.

"Down below," I yelled over the wind. I banked and started to descend.

As soon as everyone landed Angel and Nudge ran into the water. Iggy and the Gasman went over to some huge rocks and were trying to move them.

_Boys_, I thought. _They can be such morons._

Granted I live with three of the _good, smart_ ones. But they're still obnoxious as hell and cocky.

I walked up the beach a bit and sat down in the sand. I felt someone watching me, and turned around. Fang was watching me with a soft look in his eyes. I smiled and turned back towards the water.

_Jeb?_ I asked.

Yes, sweetie?

_What was Fang thinking just now?_

He was thinking about you. How much he loves you, how beautiful you are. How stupid he was to leave you. Max, your mother and I have been talking, and she likes Fang. As do I. We both approve of anything you two decide to do.

_What? Um…no, we aren't going to do anything like that. _

Max, there's no need to be embarrassed. You have _both_ been thinking about it. You love each other there's no doubt about that, and your mother and I both understand that. We will understand if you two decide to take your relationship to a new level.

_You're my _dad_ aren't you supposed to _forbid _that kind of thing until I'm 18?_

I know Fang and trust him. I know he loves you and you love him. I am also positive he will make an excellent Father. A better one than I was to you and Ari for sure. I'm also positive you will make an amazing Mother, Maximum. We will back you up and be proud of you no matter what. Just remember that.

_Thanks…J- Dad, tell Mom and Ella I love them and miss them_.

I will, sweetheart, and don't ever forget I love you. Even if you can't love me again yet.

I frowned. The truth is I want to forgive him and love him, but I'm not sure I can yet. Someone sat down behind he and rapped me in a hug, their chin resting on my head.

"Hi, Fang."

"Hi, love."

I smiled, "Fang, I was talking to Jeb."

"What did he want?"

"Actually I wanted to talk to him this time," I said.

"What about?"

"You. And he said him and Mom had been talking about us."

"Is that good?" _Should I tell him?_ I thought. _If he finds out I didn't he would be mad._

"He said that they approve of anything we want to do… relationship wise. He said we've both been thinking about it."

"He meant sex? Didn't he?"

"Yeah. He said that they approved of it because they know we love each other, they trust you. And Jeb said…"

"What?"

"He said he was sure you'd be a good Father. Better than he was to Ari and me."

After I said this he hugged me tighter. "If and when we do decide to do that I hope he's right. I hope I'm as good a Father as they think I'll be."

"I have no doubt that you will be. I just hope I can be as good of Mother as they think _I'll_ be."

"You already are. Look at the kids Max. You raised Gasser and Ange. Under the circumstances of their life you did pretty damn good."

I glanced at the ocean; Iggy and Gazzy had joined the girls in the water. They were having a water fight. "But would I have done well if they were really my kids?"

"Yeah, I can guarantee it."

"How?"

"I'm Fang. I know everything. When are you gonna learn that?"

I laughed, and once I got started I couldn't stop. He grinned and started laughing with me. When we finally stopped we just looked at each other. He leaned down and kissed me. Slowly at first, then more passionately. I broke us apart when I couldn't breath any more.

"Fang, do you want kids?"

"Do you?"

"Honestly…yes."

"I do too."

"When?"

"When the time is right."

"When will the time be tight?"

"When we both think it's right."

"What it I think it's right?"

"What it _I_ think it's right?"

"Well, then there's only one question: Do we want to?"

"I don't know. I want to. But…"

"But you're scared." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes," I whispered.

"Well… so am I, Max." Oh, my gosh. He never admits his emotions.

"Let's let the kids stay here a bit longer. We can go back to the hotel, and do whatever."

He nodded and walked over to the water. He called Iggy over and told him something I didn't hear.

"Let's go, Max," he said when he walked back over.

"What did you tell Iggy?" I asked.

"I told him we didn't want to swim today and that we were going back to the hotel."

"When are they coming back?"

"Hour and a half, give or take."

"OK, let's go."

I waved bye to the kids and jumped into the air. Fang jumped up after me, and we started flying.

"I want to try out my super speed. I'll race you!" Fang yelled, and took off.

"Cheater!" I yelled after him as I took off too.

I beat him back to the woods behind the mall by like a minute.

"_Cheaters never win_," I chanted. He grinned and walked over to me. He leaned down and kissed me. I put my arms around his neck. I felt him grin against my lips.

_Dad, if you're in my head for this I'll kill you. We both know I'm capable of it!_

Understood, sweetheart.

Fang broke us apart and we started walking back to the hotel. We were there in a matter of minutes. There was a woman at the desk this time. She nodded at us and we nodded back. We got in the elevator and went up to our room. I opened the door with our key, and we walked in. Fang leaned down and kissed me again. Our kiss intensified quickly. Fang lifted me off the ground and carried me to the bed, never breaking our kiss. We broke apart momentarily to breath. Damn these life necessities. We started kissing again and it slowly turned into something else. Fang's shirt came off, then my swimming suite top went off. My jeans went off with the bottom of my suite. His trunks went off and well the rest is, as they say, history.


	9. UmmmMom

Okay if any of you are wondering I did change my name. It is now Ivory Jennifer Ride. Just didn't want to confuse any of you guys!! Hope you like this chapter. Not much action for Max, but I figured you'd want some action. So I was in Social Studies the other day and we watch a video on the Spanish Flu. There we kids on in jump roping and they had a rime about Influenza. It was "I had a bird, his name was Enza. I opened the window and Influenza." The Spanish Flu killed hundreds of thousands of people. Just thought you should know. Plus I hope the rime will get out of my head now!!!!!!!! Also my good friend BeauBee94 is starting a story called Potter's & Weasley's Next generation: Black Magic. I'm the co-author, and it would be sooo nice it you could read it! I'll let you know when he posts it.

**3 Weeks Later**

Fang P.O.V.

Something has got to be going on. It has been 4 weeks sense we left Dr. Martinez's house. There hasn't been _a single_ Eraser attack. Max has asked Jeb tons of times why they haven't found us yet and he said it was because Angel didn't have Celestle **(is that how you spell the bear's name?) **anymore. She had lost her at Itex, Germany. The bear had had a tracer in it. Turns out Angel wasn't the only one _influencing_ the old woman.

We were in a small clearing in some woods. Max had been sick, she had been throwing up a lot in the morning. She was also craving the weirdest foods. After she started getting sick is when the cravings started. I think I know what's going on, though. I won't tell Max or the rest of the Flock just yet, but…I think Max is pregnant. Her and Nudge went to the store to get something for the Flock to eat. I'm pretty sure Max thinks she's pregnant too, so she'll probably get one of those tests too. I don't know what I'll do if Max _is_ pregnant. I want it to be true, but what it the School finds out about it? If she is pregnant than we're going to her mom's house. No questions asked. She doesn't have to agree to go; I'll pick her up and _carry_ her to Arizona if I have to. Max and Nudge walked into the clearing we were in tonight. Max grabbed something out of one of the bags and went into the trees. I followed behind her. She heard me behind her and turned around.

"What are you doing?" I asked, perfectly well knowing the answer.

"I…just need to check something."

"Like what," I questioned.

"Fang, I think I might be… pregnant."

Even though I thought it myself it still blew me away. "I thought you might be too. You're going to take a test?"

"Yes. Wait right here and I'll be back to tell you."

She walked away, no longer trying to hide the test. A couple minutes later she walked back to where I was leaning on a tree. She looked at me, the test in her hand.

"Max? Are you…?"

"Yeah, Fang. I am," her voice broke as she said it. I hugged her to my chest.

"It'll be okay. Max, I love you so, so much. I will always protect you and our baby. Max we can't sleep outside now that we know. We need to leave for your mom's house, first thing tomorrow morning."

"I don't want to burden her."

"She's won't think you're a burden! You're her daughter, Max. If we have a daughter would you want her to come to you if she was in this situation?"

"Of course! But-"

"And would you think she's a burden?"

"Of course not! Why-"

"Then why do you think your mom would think that?"

"Because I'm 15!"

"Max, you're parents gave us permission!"

"I know, and I'm sorry! I'm just scared. I didn't think about it before, but now that I do I'm thinking about everything that could go wrong! The School could find out. The baby could be sick! One day some one will break it's heart! The baby could have wings!"

"Max, do you think I haven't thought about all that? I have, I have! I've thought about that and much worse. That's why we need to go to your mother's! She's a vet she can deliver the baby, she can do check-ups, and most importantly between your mother, Jeb, and _me_ you and the baby will be so safe. I love you Max, I just want you and our baby safe."

I was holding her at arms length while I talked because I wanted her to see that I meant every word. She started crying again so I hugged her.

"I love you too, Fang. And you're right, we'll leave tomorrow."

"And we'll go to a hotel tonight."

"Hay just because I'm gonna have a baby doesn't mean you have to treat me like a baby."

"Yes it does. You have _our_ baby inside of you. And I _am _going to treat you like a baby. Because even invincible Max needs to be babied when she's pregnant."

"Fang, why are you so stubborn?"

"I grew up with you, remember?"

"You cocky son of a gun."

"No cussing, the baby can hear you." She smiled and hugged me.

"Jeb and Mom are right. You're gonna be the best Father. Let's go back to the Flock. I don't like leaving them alone."

"Should we tell them? They already know we're together."

"We need to. I would never forgive myself if we lied about something like _this._"

"Yeah." We turned around and headed back towards the Flock. They were all sitting around the fire Iggy had built. They were all talking, but stopped when we walked into the clearing.

"Um…guys? Me and Fang need to tell you something." She looked at me and I nodded. "I'm gonna have a baby."

At this we got silence, and a weird look from Gassy.

"Oh, my Gosh! Are you serious? When did you find out? How did it happen? Is the baby gonna be a girl or boy? What are you guys gonna name it? What if you have more than one baby? Will it-?" Iggy place a hand over her mouth. As always we received a muffled 'sorry'.

"Nudge, we can only answer a couple of those questions," I said. "We are serious, we just found out, and when we choose a name we'll tell you. That's all we can answer for now. We need to go to town, so we can stay at a hotel. Tomorrow we leave for Dr. Martinez's house, you're gonna need a good nights sleep because we're going to be flying longer than usual."

"Do you guys have any question?" Max asked unhurriedly. I knew why, too. Jeb had given me and Max a "talk" when we were still in the School. That was when me and Max shared a cage for a period of time. It scared the shit out of me, and this is coming from _me_, so you know it had to be bad.

"Where do baby's come from?" Angel asked.

Max's eyes widened. I knew she wasn't expecting that question from Angel. "Um… well Angel, when two people decide they want to have a baby…"

**A/N—I'll save you the horrible details, I'm sure no one wants to hear again. Me and my best guy friend heard them from his **_**mom**_**. So if you think it was bad for you think about me and how I had to hear it. Okay now Max can be done with the Talk.**

"That's all I can tell you Ange. You can ask my mom about it when we get to her house."

**Max P.O.V.**

That was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I told them the easiest way I could that didn't include the stork. I looked at the other kids and Iggy. Gazzy had wide eyes. Iggy looked like he was gonna throw up, Nudge, well, she almost passed out. Angel was the only one who didn't do anything.

"Max, if that's how people have babies, then does that mean you and Fang did it?" leave it to Nudge to put me in a situation like this.

"You remember I said the people have to really love each other?"

"Yeah."

"Well, me and Fang do really love each other."

"So that's a yes?" Iggy asked.

"Yes Iggy. It's a yes."

I got three very shocked faces. Iggy had obviously already known the truth.

"We need to go find a hotel," said Fang. "We can walk."

The kids started to turn around, but Angel stayed still.

"Where will the baby come from? When will the baby come?"

"Sweetie the baby is inside me. It's in my stomach. I'm not sure when the baby will come, but Mom will probably be ably to tell us. Okay?"

"Okay." The kids all started walking, but Angel still didn't look satisfied.

"Go ahead, Fang. I need to talk to Ange." He nodded.

"Hay baby. What's wrong?"

"Max, if you're gonna have a baby does that mean I won't be your baby anymore?"

I looked at her and her eyes showed how great her fear was. "Angel. It wouldn't matter it me and Fang had twins, you will _always_ be my baby. Okay, sweetie?"

"Okay, Max," she said looking relived.

"Hay guys," I called, "Angel is gonna pick where we stay tonight."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yepp."

"Awesome!"

We got to town and Angel started looking around.

"Max, can we get something to eat?" Nudge asked. We all need at least 3000 calories per day, and flying burns at least half of them if not more. And Nudge burns through calories faster than any of us.

"Okay. There's a restaurant over there. Let's go"

We walked in and got in line to order. Fang went first.

"Can I have two double cheese burgers, a chocolate shake, three fries, a Coke, and two of those pie things, please?"

"Feeding a crowd?" the woman asked.

"Yes ma'am," he replied sweetly. _Yeah, him and his split personalities._

Iggy ordered the same thing and I paid for them. They stayed next to us even after they got their food.

"Fang no one's gonna hurt me while I'm ordering food. You guys can go sit down."

"Not gonna happen."

I rolled my eyes at him and stepped up to order for me and the kids. I ordered eight double cheeseburgers, four chocolate shakes, four Cokes, twelve fries, and eight of those pies. I got weird looks from the cashier after we ordered.

"We like to have food for supper, or whenever we get hungry," I lied.

The woman nodded in agreement. "My son is the same way," she said smiling.

"Thank you, ma'am."

We walked to the most excluded booth and sat down. Fang got in first, then me, then Angel. Iggy, Nudge, and the Gasman got in on the other side. We all started eating, and were done within about 20 minutes. We walked out and Angel started looking for a hotel. She pointed out a nice hotel; I think it was a Comfort Inn. We walked in and went to the check-in desk. There was a girl standing there reading a magazine, who looked about 19.

"Hi, can I have three rooms, please?"

"How old are you?" she asked in a bratty voice not looking up.

"I'm 22."

She looked up at me, and then at the rest of the Flock standing a few feet away. Her eyes fell on Fang, and oh, boy did I notice that right away. I touched my stomach subconsciously; little miss priss better back off.

"Can I have some proof of that?"

_Ange, tell Fang that I need some help. The girl won't believe me._

'Okay.'

"What's taking so long, love? The kids are getting sleepy," Fang said as an arm slipped around me, protecting my stomach.

"Well, apparently, I'm not 22. Or at least that's what I've gathered from her," I said in mock surprise.

"Miss, our kids are tired; as is my wife. You may not understand, but being pregnant can take a lot out of someone. Especially someone who already has two kids."

"Y-your wife?" the girl stuttered.

"Yes. Can we have those rooms now?"

"Of course, sir."

"Thank you."

I smiled at the girl as I handed her the bankcard, I received a dirty look in return. We walked up the stairs because Angel wanted too. It was my baby's day so we all agreed.

"Okay, Gazzy and Iggy share, Nudge and Angel share, and me and Fang will share," I said handing out keys.

"Can we go swimming?"

"Of course Ange," it's her day.

"Everyone go and change and we'll go to the pool." They all ran to their rooms and me and Fang walked into ours.

"What did you talk to Angel about?"

"She thought that when I have the baby she wouldn't be my baby anymore. I told her that will never happen."

"She thought that?"

"Yeah, I didn't know what to say to her. I didn't know she was so worried. I told her that she would always be my baby."

"Yeah. Let's go before the kids go by themselves."

"Okay. I'm gonna go change."

He nodded as I walked into the bathroom. I changed and walked out of the bathroom with two towels. We hid our wings and got the kids. We walked to the roof and the kids jumped into the pool. They called for us to come in too. I jumped in and Fang jumped right after. Fang's head came up a few seconds after mine, I looked over at him and laughed. He looked at me questionably, and I smirked and then dunked him. All the kids started laughing, Iggy was confused.

"I'm ducking Fang, Ig," I called. He started laughing, apparently hearing Fang lash around in the water. Then before I knew it I was being held above the water.

"Fang!" I yelled out. He was laughing, and when I looked down at him he had an evil grin on his face. Then I figured out what he was gonna do. "Fang don't you—aahhhhhhh!!!!" He had started to tickle me!

The kids were all laughing. "Fang put me down!" I screamed.

"Okay, okay," he said still laughing. He set me down in the water gently.

"Who wants to play water war?" I called out.

Every one screamed in excitement. I got on Fang's shoulders and Nudge got on Iggy's.

Angel and the Gasman moved to the edge of the pool and Angel screamed, "Go!"

Instantly Nudge and me grabbed hands trying to force each other into the water. Gazzy and Angel were cheering for no one in particular. Suddenly Fang slipped and we crashed into the water.

"Cheater," Fang yelled laughing. "He tripped me!" We all started laughing and we went on playing. Two hours later after me and Fang pried them out of the pool, the kids and Iggy were all sleeping. Me and Fang were sitting in our room listening to music. _Thunder_ by Boys Like Girls came on. This was the first time I had ever heard this song, but apparently Fang had. He started to sing it under his breath.

"Sing, Fang," I said.

"I can't sing, Max."

"Please?" I gave him Bambi eyes knowing he can't resist them.

"Fine," he said and started singing softly, but I heard him perfectly.

Today is a winding road  
That's taking me to places that I didn't want to go, whoa  
Today in the blink of an eye  
I'm holding on to something and I do not know why I tried

I tried to read between the lines  
I tried to look in your eyes  
I want a simple explanation; what I'm feeling inside  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe there's a way out

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder

Today is a winding road  
Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know, whoa  
Today I'm on my own  
I cant move a muscle and I cant pick up the phone, I don't know

And now I'm itching for the tall grass  
And longing for the breeze  
I need to step outside, just to see if I can breathe  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe there's a way out

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain

Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope  
I'm wrapped up in vines  
I think Ill make it out but you just gotta give me time  
Strike me down with lightning  
Let me feel you in my veins  
I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain

Today is a winding road  
That's taking me to places that I didn't want to go, whoa

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
Oh baby bring on the pain

And listen to the thunder

I looked at Fang and smiled. "Wow, you have an amazing voice, Fang!"

He shrugged modestly, "No I don't," he said.

"Yes you do! I'm tired I'm gonna get some sleep," I said and rolled over.

As my eyes drifted shut I heard Fang whisper, "I love you, Max."

I woke up in the morning, and sat up. Fang must be in the shower because I heard the water running. How he gets out of bed without waking me is still a mystery. I walked into the girls' room to wake them up. They were still sleeping soundly. I walked over to Nudge and gently shook her.

"Wake up sweetie," I said. She slowly came around, so I woke up Angel and walked to the boys' room.

"Come on Ig wake up, we need to get going," I shouted. Then more calmly I said, "Wake up, Gasser, we need to leave for my mom's."

Once they woke up I walked back into me and Fang's room. Fang was sitting on the bed

"Let's head out," I said as the kids walked into our room. They all nodded and walked out the door. We went to the elevator and got in. When we got to the lobby I went and checked us out of the hotel.

We walked to the wooded area and took off one by one. We were half way to Mom's house when the flyboys showed up. I heard Fang yell something to Angel before he lunged into the nearest Flyboy, and she zoomed over to me. Every one that came towards me and Angel dropped dead. I tried to help, but Angel was controlling me too. Nudge was taking on four at one time and was winning. Iggy and Gasser were throwing bombs; I still don't know where they hide them. Fang was taking on like eight at once and they were dropping dead about every 30 seconds. Iggy and Gazzy dropped a bomb that wiped out the rest of the Flyboys. We flew quickly to Mom's house. When we got there I went and knocked on the door. Mom answered, and looked shocked. She then wrapped me in a tight hug.

"I wasn't expecting you guys till Christmas!"

"Yeah we'll me and Fang have some news for you," I said slowly.

"What?"  
I looked at Fang for reassurance, he squeezed me hand.

"Ummmm…. I'm pregnant, Mom."


	10. Chapter 10

**Heyy people sorry for the long wait. Stupid teachers keep giving me homework. Like right now I'm supposed to be writing an endangered animal essay. I'm doing mine on the hawk; anyone who guesses why gets mentioned in the next chapter!!! So this chapter is gonna be short cause I still have to write that essay. I just want to do the chap now so I can introduce a couple new characters. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Starling. He belongs to Alexandrea Isabelle Ride.**

**Claimer: I do however own Talon and Flame.**

"_Ummm…Mom, I'm pregnant."_

Wow I couldn't have been more blunt, could I? I looked up at my mom, and saw that she had a shocked look on her face. Well I guess I could have said it differently…

_Angel what's my mom thinking?_

'Um…she's kinda shocked. But not mad at all.'

_Ok thanks sweetie._

Fang squeezed my hand hard and then put it around my waist. I touched his had on my stomach.

"Come on in guys," Mom said after a couple minutes. The house was silent. That must mean Ella isn't home from school yet. Good cause I don't think I can tell her right after I told Mom.

Well, first of all congratulations, Max and Fang!" she said with a huge smile on her face. But it was nothing compared to the huge goofy grin Fang showed after the Flock found out. Mom hugged me again, and, surprisingly, Fang didn't pull away when she hugged him. "Now we need to figure out rooms for every body. I have three rooms available, and I'm guessing Iggy and the Gasman want to share. As do Angel and Nudge. And I'm not even going to ask weather Max and Fang want to share. I think I would get horrified looks, and be yelled at if I said no to any of those arrangements."

Everyone laughed at this, even Fang grinned. "Guys, go get showers," I said. They all nodded and ran off to find their rooms. Fang, Mom, and I walked into the kitchen.

"I smell… chocolate chip cookies!" I squealed. I don't usually squeal, but Mom's chocolate chip cookies I can make an exception for.

She laughed and pulled them out of the oven. I reached out, grabbed one, and shoved it into my mouth, burning myself in the process. Fang smirked at me as he grabbed one more slowly.

"How far along are you Max?" Mom asked.

"Um… 'bout a month?" I said, not really sure.

"Ok," she said. "Ella gets home from school around four. And Jeb is coming over for supper. He said he's sneaking out an experiment tonight. So the boys will have to share a room with the little boy coming. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, how old is the kid?" I asked.

"Angle's age. Six I think."

I looked at Fang. "Can he fly?"

"Jeb didn't say much. But he did say the little boy can read minds."

"Ok, Mom can we go to the clinic tomorrow to make sure everything's… not wrong?" I said. Fang chuckled at my wording. "Shut up."

"Yeah, I was going to ask if you wanted to. What do you guys want for dinner?"

"Umm… I'll have Ange ask everyone."

_What does everyone want to eat, Ange?_

'Is pizza ok?'

"Is pizza ok?" I asked. She nodded and grabbed the phone.

_We're having pizza, tell the others._ I thought to Angel.

I heard the door open and close. I looked up at the clock. It was four; here we go.

"Hey mo—Max! When did you get here? Oh, my gosh it's so good to see you!" she yelled hugging me. "What are you doing here?"

"Fang? You wanna take this one?"

"Um… Ella, Max is pregnant."

"Bu- how… when… why?"

"Um… you really expect me to answer that?"

She shook her head slightly. "Is the rest of the Flock here?"

"Yeah upstairs," I said.

Ella ran upstairs, and a couple minutes later we heard the front door open and close. Jeb walked into the kitchen and we saw a little boy followed by two older boys behind him.

"Hello. Max, Fang! What are you doing here?"

"Um… I'm pregnant…" I said. He got a shocked look on his face then hugged me. My hugs don't come cheap, but I still hugged him slightly. He let go and shook Fang's hand.

"Congratulations!"

I smiled and looked at the three boys behind them. "Hi."

They looked at Jeb, a nervous look in their eyes. "It's ok, this is my daughter, and her boyfriend Fang."

"Guys this is Starling," he said gesturing to the youngest, "And Flame," gesturing to the middle boy. "And Talon," gesturing to the oldest.

Talon kinda looked like Fang.

"One more thing. Talon is Fang's older brother."

Well that might be why. 


	11. Chapter 11

**OK, I'm back and I want to give congratulations to ****Emberwillow14**** and roughdiamond5 who were correct on why I wrote my essay on hawks! By the way I got a 200 out of 200 on my essay!! BAM! And a heads up on soon to be happening stories I have been thinking about ideas and I've come up with a pretty good idea. It's called The Flock: Next Generation. The Flock's kid's names will be the same names in this story but that is the only thing that will be the same. Now on with the story! Um… there might be a song in this chapter. I'm not sure yet, but I might be using "I'm Only Me When I'm With You" by Taylor Swift.**

"Um… what the fuck?" Fang said. I didn't even bother to yell at him for his language.

Jeb pushed Talon forward and he nodded at Fang and me. "Hi," he said slowly.

"Hi, I'm Max. And you already know who your brother is. You can meet the rest of the Flock later. Can you fly?"

Talon was standing in front of Flame and Starling in a protective way. _He thinks we're gonna hurt them, _I thought.

"Talon, it's OK. We're not gonna hurt you or Flame and Starling. We just need to know what you guys can do," Fang said.

Talon looked at Fang then slowly stated talking. "Yes, we have wings. I can control water, Flame can control fire, and Starling can read and control minds. I'm the only one who can fly. I'm 16; they got me 3 years ago. Flame's 12, they got him when he was like 6; they killed his family. Starling is 6 they've had him forever. His real mom is the director."

I had tears forming in my eyes, Fang hugged me softly. "You know who my family is. You know our family."

"Yeah," he said.

"Who are they?" he whispered quietly.

"Ryan and Jamie Smith." I know ironic, right?

Fang looked down at me, he broke down as much as Fang can. His eyes showed me emotion. He was scared, happy, shocked, confused, and I saw the smallest glimpse of hope.

"Any other siblings?"

"No, can the kids go sleep for a while? They're wiped, they haven't had a decent sleep in a long time."

"Yeah," I said. "Up the stairs second door to the right. You guys can sleep in there."

"Thank you," Talon said. He looked at Jeb and asked if he was going to leave.

"No, not right now. I will call you down for supper. OK?"

Talon nodded and ushered the little kids up the stairs.

Once they were safely in their room, I rounded on Jeb. "How long have you known about this?!" I practically yelled, trying to jump at him, but Fang held me back.

"I've known for the whole time he was at the school Max. I took care of him, don't worry Max."

I yelled out in rage, "You knew! You knew and you never told us! What's your problem?"

"Max, it's OK. Everything is OK." Only Fang could calm me down when I was this pissed off.

I nodded at walked in to the kitchen. I could hear Fang talking to Jeb still. I ran outside so I could sit and think.

**Fang P.O.V.**

"You know why would you do this Jeb? I understand you saved my older brother's ass, but what the hell is wrong with you?"

"What do you mean, Fang?" he regarded me calmly.

"She's pregnant! Do you know how much stress you just put on her?"

He just looked at me. I stormed out the back door and walked up to where Max was sitting on the ground. I sat behind her and pulled her onto my lap. She curled up and snuggled closer to me. I let out a barely audible sigh, but Max heard it. She looked up at me and smiled slightly. _God, I love her,_ I thought, and smiled down at her.

"I'm sorry, Max."

"What?" she asked, confused about why I was sorry.

I didn't really know either, but I wasn't going to tell her that. "For—everything. I'm sorry I left you, I'm sorry we're mutant freaks on the run from crazy scientists, I'm sorry Jeb is an inconsiderate jerk who doesn't worry about his pregnant daughter. Max I love you so much, but I need to meet them. I don't want to live with them or anything, but I want to take my brother back if he wants to go, and I want to meet them."

She curled up closer to me and I held on to her tighter. "Fang," she finally said after moments of silence, "if you didn't want to meet them I'd know you were crazy. There's just one thing."

"What?"

She looked at me fear in her eyes for a split second, "Don't leave me," she whispered.

I hugged her for what felt like hours, I lifted her chin up so she was looking at me and kissed her softly. I pulled away after a couple of seconds. "Never, Max. I promised I would never leave you again. When I left you I was in hell, Max. I couldn't sleep, without hearing your breathing next to me. I couldn't live without you, especially now," I said putting my hand on her stomach.

She sighed. "Have you been thinking of any baby names?" I nodded.

"You?"

"Yeah, I like the name Jennifer for a girl and Conner for a boy," she said.

"I like Ivory for a girl and James for a boy."

"OK, well we have to agree on something."

"How about Ivory Jennifer, for a girl and Conner James, for a boy?"

"Yeah! Their perfect," she said as she lied down on my chest again.

"Max! Fang! The pizza's here!"

"No…" Max said. "Me no move," she complained.

I chuckled at her. "Fine then, me move you."

I lifted her up in my arms, and walked into the kitchen. "Hi you two," Dr. Mom said.

"Hey Dr. Mom," she laughed. Iggy and me had come up with this nickname for her. The little kids called her mom, but we didn't like calling her mom so, that's what you get.

"Come on, before the kids get all the pizza. I already called Talon, Flame, and Starling down. They're coming down soon."

"Thanks, Mom," Max said from my arms. She raised her eyes at Max. "I didn't want to get up," she said grinning sheepishly.

She laughed and said, "Oh, well at least I know he takes care of you." She winked at me, and I grinned slightly.

"That's one thing you will never have to worry about." She nodded

"I know."

I grabbed about six pieces of pizza for Max, and me and walked back out to where we were sitting before. I sat down and set her back onto my lap. We sat in silence for a while when we got done eating it was dark. She got of my lap and laid down on the grass. I laid next to her and she put her head on my chest. I heard music start playing in the house. Just music, no lyrics. But them I heard Max singing under her breath.

"Go on," I nudged. She sang so I could hear her.

_Friday night beneath the stars  
In a field behind your yard  
You and I are painting pictures in the sky  
Sometimes we don't say a thing  
Just listen to the crickets sing  
Everything I need is right here by my side_

And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you

I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do  
Well, you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying  
To let you know what I feel is true  
And I'm only me when I'm with you  


_Just a small-town boy and girl  
Living in the crazy world  
Trying to figure out what is and isn't true  
And I don't try to hide my tears  
My secrets or my deepest fears  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do_

And you know everything about me  
You say that you can't live without me

I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do  
Well, you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying  
To let you know what I feel is true  
And I'm only me when I'm with you

When I'm with anybody else  
It's so hard to be myself  
And only you can say

That I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground   
It's like no matter what I do  
Well, you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying  
To let you know what I feel is true  
And I'm only me, who I wanna be  
Well, I'm only me when I'm with you, with you

"Did you come up with that?"

"Bits and pieces. Most of it's by Taylor Swift."

"You have an amazing voice Max."

We talked for about an hour longer until her breathing slowed down and I knew she was sleeping. I gently picked her up and walked into the house to our room. I laid her down on the bed and covered her up. I heard a slight nock on the door.

"Fang?" Angel.

"Come on in."

"Who's here? Who are the boys that Jeb brought home?"

"Starling is the youngest. Flame is the middle child. And Talon is the oldest. They all have wings, but only Talon can fly. He's also my older brother, but you need to sleep now. We'll talk to everyone in the morning, OK?"

She nodded; I lent down and kissed her forehead. "Night Fang."

"Night Ange."

I lay down on the bed with Max, and she snuggled up to me. My arm went around her stomach as I drifted of to sleep.

**Max P.O.V.**

I remember falling asleep in the yard, but when I woke up I was in bed. Fang probably carried me. Why was I awake you ask? I woke up to screaming. My damn peace can't even last a full 24 hours!


	12. Not a chap but still read

OK, not a story update, but I heard this song and Max and Fang came to my mind sooo quickly! What do you think? OK so Fang sacrificed himself for Max when their son was two, so he still remembers Fang. And as for the story I will be updating soon!! I just had to put this on.

**His early mornin' attitude**

**You have to drag him out of bed**

Only frosted flakes will do 

**He gets that from me**

**Yeah,he gets that from me**

**His curly hair and his knobby knees**

**The way the sun brings those freckles out**

**Talk and talk never miss a beat**

**Yeah,he gets that from me**

**He gets that from me**

**He looks at me with those big brown eyes**

**He's got me in the palm of his hands**

**And I swear sometimes**

**It's just like you're here again**

**He smiles that little crooked smile**

**There's no denying he's your child**

**Without him I don't know what I'd do**

**He gets that from you**

**Oh,he gets that from you**

**How he loves your old guitar**

**Yeah,he's taught himself to play**

**He melts my heart**

**Tells me he loves me every day**

**And cracks a joke at the perfect time**

**Makes me laugh when I want to cry**

**That boy is everything to me**

**He gets that from you**

**He gets that from you**

**Last night I heard him pray**

**Lord,help me and mama make it through**

**And tell daddy we'll be okay**

**He said he sure misses you**

**He sure misses you**

**He really misses you**

**He gets that from me**


	13. Chapter 13

**OK. Who read the new Maximum Ride book?? MEEEE!! It was soo awesome, but danged, Max ran again!! That's all I'll say, but I was mad! I read it in under an hour and a half; James really has to write a fifth book now!! On with the story!**

Max P.O.V.

_Why did I wake up? People were screaming._

I jolted up in bed; Fang was already up and to the door. 

"What the hell?" I muttered. 

"I don't know, Max."

He ran out the door, and the screaming became clearer. I ran through the open door, only to be thrown against the wall by Fang. "You stay out of the fight!" he threatened.

"No!"

"You are not going to endanger yourself and the baby!"

"Fang!"

"Stay here! I'll send everyone here and then we can go!"

He ran off again, and realizing he was right, I stayed put. I heard a lot of yelling and the thuds of people hitting the ground. I hated not knowing whether or not it was my Flock. The door flew open to revile my mom and Ella. 

"Is everyone OK?" I asked urgently.

"Yes. Fang is sending everyone up here; there are only two flyboys left."

I nodded, and then the Flock came running into the room. All but two.

"Where are Fang and Iggy?"

"Finishing off the last two flyboys," Nudge said supporting a bloody nose, and probably sprained wrist.

"How many were there?"

"About 60. Max, how did they find us? I thought they weren't gonna find us after this!! Are you OK, Max? Is the baby ok? What about—" 

"Nudge, I'm OK. We'll find out if the baby is OK. I don't know how they found us, they just did. We need to find somewhere safe to stay for now." Fang and Iggy ran into the room.

"We need to go."

"Ella, Mom we can't stay any longer. We can meet up for Christmas, but right now we have to leave."

"Not until I have a look at you, Max," Mom said.

"Mom, we have to go!"

"Come to the clinic first. Then you can leave," she said.

"OK," Fang said pulling me aside.

"Fang we have to go!"

"We have to find a safe place for your Mom and Ella. Then we can leave and find a place for us."

Go to the E shaped house, Max. I fixed it up added new rooms. The protection around it is unbreakable. There is room for Ella and your Mother too. Leave them in the clinic and I will get them to the house.

_OK, Dad. We're gonna do some things first, then we'll be there._

See you soon, sweetheart.

"We're going to the old house in the mountains. Jeb said he fixed it up. Mom and Ella can come too. Let's head to the clinic, Mom can check on the baby, and then we can head out."

Fang nodded and hugged me. "I'm sorry. I thought you'd be safe here."

"I'm not hurt, am I? You protected me, just like you promised you would. But you did better—you protected the Flock and my family too."

"Yeah, but now your family and us have to run again."

"It's OK. We're OK. Come on let's get out of here."

He nodded again and we went over to everyone. Angel was fine, not a scratch or bruise on her. Starling was fine, too. Oh yeah—he has mind control too. Gasser had a black eye, nothing too serious. Nudge had a bloody nose, and a sprained wrist, which Fang is dealing with. Flame wasn't hurt to bad, just some scratches, and bruises. Iggy had a black eye, and a lot of bruises. Fang was unharmed for the most part. Talon didn't look like he was in that bad of shape, bloody nose, there was a gash on his arm that needed treated.

"We're going to the old house in the mountains. Jeb said he fixed it up. Mom and Ella can come too. Let's head to the clinic, Mom can check on the baby, and then we can head out."

Everyone nodded, and walked down the stairs quickly. We all piled into Mom's van, and she drove to the clinic.

"No one should be here today. We're closed on Sundays."

We walked into the building and the Flock and Ella, Starling, Flame, and Talon sat in the waiting room. Me and Fang followed Mom into the examining room, and I sat down on the table. Mom pulled this weird machine thing out of a closet and hooked it up.

"Lie down on the table and pull up your shirt a bit." I did as I was told; Fang came over while Mom was getting the machine ready. 

"What's wrong, Love?" 

I was fidgety, "I don't know."

He nodded. He sat down on the table, and pulled me back. I rested my head on his chest. Mom turned around and smiled. She had some gunk in her hand.

"OK, I have to put this on your stomach, and then we'll be able to see your baby." Me and Fang nodded. She put the stuff on my stomach and then took a part of the machine, and put it to my stomach. An image came up on the screen. "OK," Mom said after looking at it for a few minutes. "Max, Fang, I can tell you the genders if you want to know."

"Fang do you want to know what the baby's—hold on you said 'genders' _genders_,_ as in two or more!_"

"Yes, I did, Max. You and Fang are having twins. Congratulations."

"Holy shit," Fang said.

"Yeah."

"You will have a boy, and a girl."

I looked up at Fang. I was grinning like an idiot, but I couldn't wipe it from my face. Fang had the same look on his face. "Good thing, we had a boy and girl name picked out," he said.

"Did you?" Mom asked. "What are they?"

"Ivory Jennifer and Conner James are what we decided on."

"Beautiful names!"

"Thanks, Mom. Do you know if the babies will have wings?"

"Well if you look here," she said pointing to the screen, "you can see there is something on the babies back, and because you and Fang are both 2 bird, hawk if I'm not mistaking, I think there is a good chance the baby will be part bird too, probably 2 at least."

"OK, Mom we're gonna fly to the house to check everything out. Make sure everything's safe. We'll see you there."

"OK sweetheart. I love you."

"Love you too."

She gave me a hug and Fang surprised us both, by hugging Mom. 

"Thank you," he whispered.

"You're welcome," she whispered back.

We walked out to where the Flock and Ella were waiting. "We're having twins. A boy and a girl, they will have wings," I said.

Everyone ran up and hugged me. Iggy clapped Fang on the back.

"Let's go, guys," I said.

Three Hours Later

The E shaped house came into view about three hours later.

"Down below!" I called behind me.

We flew into a landing, and as soon as every one landed, Fang had carried Starling and Talon had carried Flame when we were flying, we headed into the house.

Angel, Nudge, Gasser, Iggy, Starling, and Flame all ran to claim their rooms. Talon stayed in the room.

"You can go get a room, you know?"

"You can have first pick, it's your house."

"Go."

He nodded and walked off. Me and Fang walked into the first room. I gasped. The room was amazing! There was a king sized canapé bed, with gold bedding. There were to cradles with a gold trim in the corner with two changing tables, and there was a huge T.V. and a computer.

"Wow," I said. Fang nodded in agreement. I walked to the dresser and opened it to see there were plenty of cloths. The other dresser was Fang's. 

"Meet in the kitchen!" I yelled down the hall.

I got several "OKs" in response. When Fang and me walked into the kitchen Iggy was cooking.

"I guess the food fairies decided to come after all," I muttered. Fang chuckled, and Iggy laughed. 

"Took them long enough, though."

The rest of the kids, and Talon came in after a few minutes.

"Did every one get a room?"

Everyone nodded. "Are there three rooms left?"

"There are four rooms left, Max. One of them is yellow, one is blue, one is pink, and then there's one that is white and it has two cribs in it!" Nudge said ecstatic. 

"That's great, Nudge," Fang said, just as Iggy called out, "Dinner's ready!"

We all sat down around the table, and Iggy set the food out. I realized Talon's arm was still bleeding.

"Fang, your brother," I whispered as every one started to eat. He nodded.

"Talon?"

"Yeah?"

"Come with me."

He nodded and followed Fang out of the room.

"Eat up guys," I said following them.

We walked to the front room and Talon sat down in a chair.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Your arm," Fang answered.

"It's fine," he muttered.

"Give me your arm," Fang said, a tone of warning in his voice.

Talon sighed in defeat, holding out his arm. Fang grasped it and concentrated on it for a couple minutes.

"How the hell…" Fang's words drifted off as a light glow formed around his hands. The small glow died off and when it was completely gone, Talon's arm was healed, not even a scar there.

"Wow," I said. I was completely astonished. 

They just nodded in agreement. 

"I'm gonna go eat, thanks Fang," Talon said. Fang clapped him on the back as he got up.

"Any time," Fang said quietly.

As soon as Talon walked out of the room I got up, and sat down on his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist. He looked exhausted. I laid my head on his shoulder, and he kissed my hair.

"You OK?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, kinda tired, though."

I nodded, and sighed in contentment.

"You need to eat," he stated.

"Me no wanna move."

"Not this again!" He chuckled.

I laughed, "I don't wanna move yet."

"The baby needs—babies need to eat," he said.

I sighed in defeat just as Talon had just minutes before. "OK you're right."

"Of course I am," he said, and then chuckled again.

He took my hand and led me to the kitchen, where almost everyone had finished eating. We sat down side-by-side, and started eating. Angel giggled, looking at Fang.

_What's so funny, Ange?_

'Fang's thinking about you.'

_So?_

'He's thinking about how vicious you're gonna be when you get more pregnant!'

I looked at him and glared.

"What?"

"I don't know, if I can answer that without being _vicious_!" I shot at him getting up and walking out of the room.

I heard laughter coming from the kitchen, and then the scrape of a chair on the floor. I walked into our bedroom and slammed the door. Fang ran into the room a few seconds later, looking at me with worry in his eyes.

"Max," he said cautiously. I huffed, trying not to laugh. "I'm sorry, you weren't supposed to hear that."

I looked at him; he looked sincere. I nodded. "It'll probably be as bad as when I tried to cook breakfast," I said jokingly letting him know I was only kidding before.

"I thought you were seriously mad at me."

"I was just kidding; I can't get mad at you that easily."

"Good."

I tried to stifle a yawn, but Fang saw me. "Bed," he demanded.

I was too tired to argue. We walked out to say goodnight to the Flock. They were all sitting in the front room watching a movie. Nudge was lying in Iggy's lap on the floor; she was already asleep. Gassy was curled up in a ball on the chair eyes drifting shut slowly. Angel and Starling were laying on the love seat together, both asleep; Angel was leaning on his shoulder, his head on her's, and his arm around her shoulder as if it were the only comfortable position. Talon had Flame asleep on his shoulder, not yet allowing sleep to take him. I kissed all of them goodnight, helping Fang get Angel and Starling to their rooms. Iggy was gonna take Nudge, and Talon would take Flame. We walked back to our room and got under the covers. I lay down with Fang, leaning on his chest. He started rubbing circles in between my wings. I was asleep after a few minutes.


	14. Chapter 14

Brianne Simpson

**Fang P.O.V.**

I looked at Max's peacefly form sleeping in my arms. She woke up about an hour ago, now she's just faking it. But I'm not gonna complain when I've got Max in my arms. Plus it was still too early to get up, and she needed her sleep now more than ever. God, I love her so much! The door creaked open a while later and Angel and Total climbed onto the bed with us. Max acted as if she was just waking up. I lowered myself to her ear so they wouldn't hear me.

"You know it's not nice to tease people, Max. I knew you were awake, but you're just so beautiful I had to keep watching you," I said seducing her, we both knew it. I chuckled.

She shook her head trying to clear it. "What's up guys?"

"Me and Total are hungry, Max," Angel said.

"OK, go watch T.V. and we'll get everyone up." Angel ran off obediently into the front room.

Max got up and went to get the boys up. I walked into Nudges room to wake her.

"Nudge, wake up, honey. You need to get up," I said shaking her lightly. I really need to start working on this dad thing. I shook her lightly, she opened her eyes.

"Wha' time is it?" she asked sleep still evident in her voice.

"Almost 8 ."

"No! Too early I'm not getting up."

"Another day, get up and face it. Breakfast soon, get up, honey!"

"Fine, Fine!" she said stubbornly.

As she got out of bed I left the room. I walked across the hall to Angel's room to see if she had went back to bed, she had. I walked over to the bed looking around at her room. It looks like her old room did, but bigger. And different colors and well—oh never mind. I walked over to her and shook her gently.

"Angel baby, you gotta get up again," I said softly. I'm never gonna get used to this dad thing. I'm just not good at it.

She woke up much easier than Nudge. She looked up at me. "I am. What are you talking about, Fang? You're already the world's best dad ever! You couldn't be any better, Conner and Ivory are going to be really lucky, they get you and Max as parents. Oh, and morning!"

"Morning, Angel. Thanks, sweetie don't forget, you and Gazzy and Nudge have us to. You always will."

"I know. I love you, Fang!"

"Love you too, Ange."

I left her room and when I got back to the kitchen Max was already there. I walked up to her and rubbed her stomach.

"I love you," I said softly.

She smiled. "I love you too."

**I know it's short and I haven't updated in forever!! But I've been really busy! Only like under 2 months left of school and the teachers are laying on the homework! Plus I have to get ready for my trip to go to Washington D.C. for school, PLUS we just bought a house, so we have to pack our house up and we're moving in a couple months! It's super hectic around here! I've never had so much work to do! OK I'm gonna try to update as much as possible so don't hate me! Lol! I'm at 119 reviews, so let's try for 120-125. OK?? Mkay love always,**

** Ivory Jennifer**


	15. Chapter 15

**Alright I know everyone is ready to pelt me with rotting tomatoes. So I will virtually stand in front of you and take it like an author. I soo deserve it!!!! I'm killer killer sorry!!! But please forgive me!!!! OK I'm gonna change something. Flame is gonna be a girl about Gazzy's age. And there will be time lapses in this chapter, I wanna get Max further along in her pregnancy. **

**Max P.O.V.**

**3 months later**

OK, well… yeah I tried to make breakfast. No, I didn't burn down the house, but I did burn our breakfast. No one knows about it but Fang though so I should be safe. I dumped everything in the trashcan and let Iggy cook. Right now it was almost noon, all the kids were out side, but Talon was in his room reading. Mom and Ella and Jeb would be here soon, they're moving in with us and it's been forever! I needed to talk to Nudge about her and Iggy; they've been getting really… close lately.

"Hey Fang?" I called into the kitchen

"Yeah?" he said poking his head into our room.

"I'm gonna go talk to Nudge for a while, OK?" Yeah I know what you're thinking, Maximum Ride asking permission to do something? Well I just don't want Fang to freak out about me being gone again. He woke up the whole house one night because I woke up for a midnight snack. Just because I wasn't there when he woke up to check on me.

"I'll get her."

"No, we're gonna take a walk."

"OK."

I walked outside; Iggy and Nudge were sitting on the ground talking. Gazzy and Flame were flying around, and Angel and Starling were sitting staring at each other and laughing.

"Hey Nudge, come with me for a minute."

She looked up at me then at Iggy, and then she got up. I led her off into the old strawberry patch well away from every one else.

"Nudge, I want you to tell me the truth, ok, honey?"

"OK Max. What's this all about anyway? Why do you wanna talk? Where's Fang? Are the babies OK? Did they find us again? What's up? Wait, is it--" I covered her mouth before she could finish.

"Fang's in the house, no the didn't find us, yes the babies are fine, and I wanna talk because I'm interested sweetie," I said. "You and Iggy, well… umm, is there something going on there Nudge? I don't mind if there is, I just wanna know the truth, OK?"

"OK," she said slowly. "Um… kinda… yeah…"

"OK, how long then?"

"A few months…"

"Why didn't you guys tell me, or Fang?"

"We didn't think you'd want us together because I'm younger than him. We thought…um… well…"

"Did you think we wouldn't trust you?"

"Kinda I guess…"

"You guys know that isn't true, Nudge. Fang and me trust you both so much. You and Iggy have every right to like each other. You like him, right?"

"Yeah a really really really lot."

"And he likes you?"

"Yeah."

"Then I don't see any problems. Just next time something happens, tell me OK?"

"OK! Thank you, Max! Thank you! Thank you, thank you, and thank you! I promise we won't lie to you guys ever again! Do we have to tell the rest of the Flock? I mean I don't mind it, but they'll tease Ig and me like they did you and Fang… I don't want them to tease me! But I don't think Iggy will let them tease me… Oh my gosh you're awesome, Max! Ohhh thank you sooo much!! I love you so much!" She giggled and hugged me hard. I hugged her back. "Jeeze, Max you're getting huge! How far along are you? Like 5 months? How much longer do you think we'll have to wait for Conner and Ivory? How long—"

"Nudge!"

"Sorry," she said grinning sheepishly.

"It's OK. I am almost 5 months I think, am I really that big?" I asked laughing. I stood up and looked at my stomach, revising I couldn't see my feet. Nudge laughed. "Oh crap, maybe I am!" She laughed even harder. "Do you wanna be in the room with Fang when Mom checks me today?"

"Can I?"

Wow that was the shortest sentence ever. "Yeah, of course."

"Thank you!" She squealed hugging me.

"OK, you can go back now, I'll call you when it's time."

Nudge ran off and I started walking back slowly. The hairs on the back of my neck prickled and I spun around throwing a punch at the persons face. Fang easily caught my punch.

"Nice to see you too," he said sarcastically.

I blushed, "Sorry."

He shrugged. "Mom's here."

"What? Gotta go!"

I ran as fast as I could back to the house, but it turned to be more like waddling. I ran into the kitchen when I got back to the house, and sure enough, there were Mom and Ella. Ella squealed and ran over to me. We hugged hard, and she only let go so mom could hug me. When Mom hugged me tears blurred my vision.

"Max, I'm so happy to see you!"

"What took so long for you guys to get here?"

"We put the house up for sale, Max," she said sadly. "It just sold."

"What? No, Mom. Why? W-what about the clinic?"

"There are people who are looking after it for me. If anything serious happens they know how to contact Jeb. You are my main priority right now, Max."

"No! Mom I won't let you throw away everything you love, just because of me!"

"Max, compared to you, those things mean nothing."

"No! I'm not worth it, Mom. What about Ella? She needs school, and her friends!"

Ella spoke softly. "Max, I've got a cell phone and computer. I can talk to them anytime I want to. And Jeb's gonna get someone to teach me here."

I was shocked. They shouldn't be doing all of this for me; I'm not worth it. The tears were coming, and I knew I had to get out of there. I felt Fang's hand move lightly onto my shoulder. I shrugged him off, and ran out before anyone could do anything.

**Fang P.O.V.**

Max ran out of the room. She may not want someone to talk to, but she's getting someone. I started to run after her, but stopped short of the door.

"Guys she's OK. Just a little shocked, she hates the fact that you're giving up everything to help her, Dr. M. And Ella, she doesn't want the same thing for you that she's had to deal with. She's only worried. She'll be fine."

I ran from the room after that, the kids were in the back, so she must of gone out the front. I ran outside knowing exactly where to go. As I jumped into the air I thought back to me and Max's place. We always went there when we were young. I remember once when Max had been upset, and I followed her. It was right after Jeb had gone missing actually. Now he was back and she had almost the same reaction, for a different reason.

**Flash back**

_**"Fang, I don't get it. He should have been back hours ago!"**_

_**"It'll be fine."**_

_**"He was supposed to be "**__working"__**, what if they finally figured out he was the one who got us out?"**_

_**"They won't."**_

_**"How do you know?"**_

_**"I just do. Jeb would never let them hurt us again. Go to bed, I'll get you when he comes home."**_

"OK, night…"

_**"Max?"**_

_**"Yeah?"**_

_**"Don't worry, everything will be OK."**_

Two Days Later

_**"Two days, Fang! He's not coming back!"**_

_**"Stop yelling you'll wake up the kids."**_

_**"That's another thing! What do we tell them? They need him Fang! We need him…"her voice broke.**_

_**I walked over to her had draped an arm around her shoulders.**_

_**"I know. It's OK. We can take care of the Flock, we did before Jeb came."**_

_**She shrugged out of my arm and ran off. I chased after her; she flew straight to our spot next to the lake, right were I knew she would be.**_

_**She started to run when I landed, but I caught up to her easily, and grabbed her shoulders before she could run.**_

_**"Max! No! You can't run away because you're scared! Think, Max, think! Yeah we may have lost, Jeb, but I, the kids can deal with that! If you run, we can't deal with that! I know you loved him, Max, but you were right, he's not coming back. We need each other, we won't make it any other way!"**_

_**She dropped her head. "I know. I could never leave you guys, but I don't know how to take care of them. I'm only a kid."**_

_**"Max, I know. Don't worry we'll figure this out together. Let's go.  
**_**End Flashback**

"Max."

"They're giving up everything," she said quietly.

"For something far more important."

"They're destroying their lives."

"For someone they love."

"I'm not worth it."

"You're right."

She looked up at me with confused eyes.

"You're worth far more."

"Ya, I am! I'm worth millions, Fang! No not millions! Billions! Billions and billions! And I'm completely horrible because I'm ruining my mom and my sister's lives! They should hate me for it, but they don't, which makes me hate myself even more! I'm not worth anything! I'm a stupid, selfish, pregnant, freak that's ruining her family's lives!" She had angry tears running down her face, and she wiped them away angrily.

"Listen, damn it! They came here because they wanted to be with you. You didn't force them to. They came because they love you, and no other reason. You want them here," I said in a frustrated voice.

"I know," she said in a small voice. I hung my head, ashamed. I shouldn't have lost my temper on her.

I hugged her softly. "Sorry."

"Me too."

"They wanna see you."

"OK, I'll go see them. You know how I thought Iggy and Nudge were together?" she asked. I nodded. "I was right. You owe me $50," she said grinning.

4 Months Later

**Max P.O.V.**

God, I can't flipping wait till I have these babies. I'm tired like all the time. I can't even walk right! I waddle everywhere. And Fang's not getting anymore sleep than I am because he's so worried about me. But one thing Jeb said was true. This place was safe, so far. It's been seven months and not one sign of the School, or Itex in any way. I was happy that we hadn't had anything happen to us for so long, but I was wound tight. I knew something bad was coming. It was a matter of time before the School found a way to get to us. To get to my babies and me. It was about midnight and Fang was sleeping next to me. I looked over at him; he looked so tranquil when he was sleeping. He looked a lot younger too. Not old enough to be a dad, that's for sure. All of a sudden it felt like I peed my pants. I struggled to sit up, and Fang's eyes snapped open at my movement.

"Um… Max…. did you wet the bed?" he asked anxiously.

"Well, either that or I'm having the babies."

"Uhhh… what do I do?"

"Go get my mom," I commanded evenly.

"Right. Ya. I'll go."

He ran from the room. And I gasped at the pain of my first contraction. My mom came running into the room followed closely by a wide-eyed Fang and a proud looking Jeb.

Fang came next to me and took hold of my hand. I squeezed it tightly as another contraction came.

**18 hours later**

**"**Push, Max! Push! Come on! Almost!!" Baby cries erupted in the room as Conner was finally born. So, Ivory was the oldest, born 2 hours before my baby boy. Fang's hand was black and blue from the new bruise I had given him. But he smiled proudly as Jeb handed him our son. And then Mom said, "Max, push for me again sweetie! Come on one good one!" I screamed in pain as I pushed again and again until another hour and a half later mine and Fang's third child was born. The baby's cries mixed in with its brother and sisters. Mom's eyes were wide, as were mine and Fang's.

"It's another baby girl!"

I looked at Fang and smiled as Jeb handed me my second daughter. Fang sat down on the bed next to me holding our other two babies. I was exhausted.

"We need another name," I said.

"I know. You pick it. I'll help with the middle name."

"Jamie. Jamie."

"Jamie Storm."

"Why?"

"I dunno. It just sounds right."

I nodded and smiled at all of my sleeping babies. Fang leaned down and kissed my head.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He got up and walked over to the bassinets in the corner. He laid Conner down in one, and Ivory in the other. He came back and took Jamie from me kissing her forehead and then laid her down to sleep with Ivory for the night.

"I'll go tomorrow and get a bassinet for Jamie," Jeb said.

"Thanks. For everything." I said before closing my eyes and sleeping for an hour.


	16. Chapter 16

**Max P.O.V.**

The next morning, I had gotten a total of 3 hours sleep. Mom told me I was lucky, when she had Ella she didn't even get two, plus she only had one, and she didn't have help. The whole Flock was in awe of the babies and I couldn't say I blamed them. They were the cutest babies in the world. Ivory had Fang's wings. Completely black and beautiful, but with a few tan streaks on them. Conner had darkish brown wings with white and light blue streaks on them. And Kailai had snow-white wings, with specks of black, brown, gray, light blue, and a soft purple on them. Ivory had a little light brown hair on her head and chocolate brown eyes, just like mine. Conner had a little pudding hair, as Nudge called it, a mixture of mine and Fang's hair. He had dark brown eyes like his daddy. And Jamie had a full head of dark, dark brown hair. She also had extremely dark brown eyes. Almost black looking. Angel was so cute with them. She helped me feed them, and just like I promised she wasn't forgotten. She sent images of the babies to Iggy through her mind, and he thought they were really cute. Fang loved feeding them. He didn't mind changing them and they needed it a lot. We had a good pile of diapers before lunch. I put Conner down to sleep and Fang and I snuck out of the room to go and eat lunch with the Flock.

I dropped my head in my hands when I sat down at the table.

"What's for lunch, Ig?"

"Burgers. And a bunch of other stuff I know you guys love."

"Where are Flame and Gazzy?" Talon asked suddenly. They weren't in the kitchen. Talon ran from the room yelling their names. Fang ran after him, and I took off after Fang. They were stopped in the hall way talking.

"OK. You look in all the room's and I'll look outside."

"I'll look out back, you go out front, OK Talon?"

"Ya. OK let's go."

Fang ran into the first room, as Talon ran for the front door. I walked calmly out the back door, and straight into the woods, toward the pond that was a little ways into the trees.

"Gazzy! Flame! Where are you guys?" I yelled through the trees. A broke through the trees and the little pond came into view. I saw them laid down by the water. I walked over to them, and saw that they were sleeping. I nudged them, and they woke up attentively.

"What are you two doing? Who could have gotten hurt! Don't ever run off like that again! I mean it! I was so worried something had happened!" I yelled.

"Sorry Max, we didn't mean to. We were just bored and went walking, and I guess we kinda took a nap," Gazzy said innocently.

"Tell me something only the Flock members know," I commanded, a little harshly. But hey, they could be clones!

"No one knew Jamie was gonna be born," Gazzy told me.

I looked to Flame waiting for her answer. "Jamie's middle name was chosen by Fang. It's Storm. He picked the Storm part 'cause it kinda symbolizes our lives and he liked it."

"OK. Let's go guys."

We walked back to the house. "Everyone's in the kitchen, but be quiet the babies are sleeping."

I walked into the kitchen after them, and Talon jumped up to see if they were all right. I looked around for Fang, but didn't see him. I sat down and ate the two hamburgers on my plate then I had another helping of taco salad.

"Mom?"

"Mhm?"

"Where's Fang?"

"In with the babies, I think Ivory woke up while he was looking for Gasser and Flame," she said smiling. "After you finish eating I want to talk to you for a minute, OK?"

I nodded. "I'm just gonna check on the babies first."

I walked into my room and saw Fang trying to amuse a very grumpy looking Jamie, while Ivory and Conner lay in their bassinets looking up at the ceiling.

"How's it going Daddy?" I asked.

He looked at me. "She won't stop crying."

"Give her here," I said. He handed me her and than gave me the formula bottle. I sat down and rocked her, singing lightly.

_I will sing a sweet lullaby,_

_To my loves if ever they cry_

_I will sing a sweet lullaby,_

_To my loves if ever they cry._

_I will sing in tones soft and sweet,_

_Till my loves drift of into sleep_

_I will sing in tones soft and sweet_

_Till my loves drift of into sleep._

Fang was looking at me, with his crooked smile. "You always sang that to the kids." I nodded smiling.

_I will sing till dawns morning light_

_When my loves first open their eyes_

_I will sing till dawns morning light_

_When my loves first open their eyes_

She was asleep after about 20 minutes, so were Conner and Fang. I felt so bad; he hadn't slept in almost a week because he refused to take his eyes off me and the babies. I put the baby down to sleep than got Ivory to sleep. I walked out of the room, and down the hall to the front room where Mom was sitting.

I plopped down on the couch next to her. "So what's up?"

"Well, Jeb's getting concerned. They know about the kids. They want them, and they're going to do anything they can to get them."

I stared at her horrified and scared.

**White-Coat P.O.V.**

"Send them in," said the Director.

"But madam shouldn't we wait till they're older? They'll be so trouble some if we take them now."

"Stop!" she commanded into her headset.

"You make a good point, Edward. But how long do I wait, if not now? Unless I get Mommy and Daddy dearest too. We get the whole little family tonight," she said then speaking into her headset, "Wait till the house is quiet, the grab Maximum, Fang, and their little brats."

She looked at me telling me to get back to work. I walked from the room calmly, breaking into a run as I got down the hall. I had to find my dad. He wouldn't let them do this he loved the Flock! He loved his daughter, and Fang and his grandchildren. We had to stop this before they got them again. I ran through the last room connecting to my dad's office.

"Dad!"

"Edward? What are you doing here, son? I thought you were in the labs today."

"You know I won't work in the labs. They're going for Max, Fang and the triplets tonight. You have to stop them."

"I can't, Edward. They want the kids; I've tried to talk them out of it. I don't want my grandchildren to be raised here, but it's for the good of science."

"Screw science! Screw the fucking school! She's your daughter! I've never meet my sister and it's all because of you, you sick bastard!"

"Edward…"

"No. If you won't do anything, than I will."

I ran from the room in a rush. I ran out of the school, ignoring all the questions as I left. I ran to my Volvo, and sped away from the School.

_There's no way I can reach the house in time. I'll have to find a phone… _I thought. Because of my speeding I was home 5 minutes earlier than normal. I parked the car in the grass and ran into the house. The Flock's number was on the phone. I searched through all the contacts before finding Max's number. It rang all of 12 times before-

"_Hello?"_

"God! Thank you! Put Max on this instant!"

"_Hey!"_

"Is this Max?"

"_Oh my gosh! That's awesome! Yeah, well I'm not really here right now, so leave me a message and I'll get back to you. Haha, bye!"_

_**BEEP!**_

"(Insert swear word of your choice here)! Max call your father's house as soon as you get this! The school is coming after you, Fang, and your kids _tonight_! _Get out! _You must run! My name is Edward, and I'll explain everything when you call back! But you have to get out first! Hurry!"

I had a very bad feeling I was too late.

**Edward in this has nothing to do with Twilight! I just like the name, and I like Volvos.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Blahh I'm so friggen' tired! Lol here's the next chapter!**

**Fang P.O.V.**

"Hey did everyone forget I was here? I can't get on these chairs! There to high!" Total complained. (**A/N sorry guys, I forget about him for a while. Heehee ;P)**

I picked him up and set him on a stool.

"We didn't forget you, Total!" Angel chimed in.

"Yeah, how could we? You never shut up…" Talon muttered under his breath

There was a crash from the kitchen, I jumped up and sprinted towards the sound.

"Talon! Take Angel and Starling! Get Nudge, get the kids, and Gazzy and run! GO!" I yelled as I threw kick after kick at the latest flyboys.

I saw Max being pinned to the ground. She wasn't fighting; she was just lying there. "Max!" I yelled as I ran to her. Before I got there something pricked my side, I looked down and saw a needle. Everything started to slow down as I reached Max. I saw Talon running to me, but I shook my head.

"Go," it came out all slurred. He turned and ran to find the kids.

**Max P.O.V.**

I was in the kitchen with Iggy helping make up plates for dinner.

"Where are the kids?"

"With Nudge and Flame, they're downstairs playing with them. They never leave them alone! I mean, I know there cute, but the poor babies!"

**"**Yeah, that seems about right… Where's Starling? And Flame?"

"With Angel in the other room. And I think Flame is downstairs…"

I reached towards the frying pan on the stove, but Iggy smacked my hand away.

"Do not touch!" he said.

"Fine, Fine!"

"So, 'bout you and--" _**CRASH!**_

Flyboys were swarming the kitchen. We started to fight taking on five a piece. A needle was jabbed into my side. I tried to motion to Iggy to get out, but I was unable to move. I saw Fang race into the kitchen with Talon. He yelled for him to do something, but I couldn't make since of the words. Iggy was down on the floor beside me. Everything started to slow down. Where were my babies? I saw Fang fall to the ground as he saw me. He crawled to me, and grabbed my hand.

Then, once again, my world went black.

Mk don't kill me! I know it's short, but I've been putting off an English project for a few weeks now and need to get rolling on it!

**By the way…. Has anyone seen Taylor Lautner lately? Damn that boy got ripped! And that six-pack!! Yummy! Lmao! :P**


	18. Chapter 18

**Alright. So shoot me now, (not literally!!) I am really sorry. **

**I have a question.**

**Should I **

**Continue this story? Would anyone read it?**

**Come up with a new story?**

**Tell me what you want me to write about. Maximum Ride, Harry Potter, House of Night, Saddle Club, How to Kill a Mockingbird.**

**Pick one and let me know. I will be on regularly now.**

**Love,**

**Ivory Jennifer**


	19. Now We Wait

** All I can say is wow. I am so, so touched by the response and welcome back I've gotten. Thank you guys so much! There were two messages that really stood out to me.**

**To **Team Switzerland in CO: **I can't belive you printed out every chapter of my story! That means so much to me. I will be continuing this story!**

**To r**oughdiamond5: **Thank you for being honest. I think I might have something for Harry Potter, and will try to finalize it in my head. I'm thankful that you honestly told me you probably wouldn't read this story anymore. Thanks.**

**I will try to work on a House of Night one after I have read Tempted!**

**So here is the story!!**

**Max P.O.V.**

I woke up to a horrible smell. I opened my eyes to an even more horrible sight. I was in the school again. I looked around the room I was in. I realized I was in a room with the rest of the flock, and my babies. I jumped up and ran over to my kids. They were all all right. I ran to Fang and saw that he wasn't moving.

"Fang, Fang please wake up! Please! We need to get out of here!" I started to shake him, and slowly (to slowly for my liking) he was up. We went around to all the Flock and started to wake them. When everyone was conscious, I started to look for ways out. There was a reason they didn't tie us down or put us in cages. The room was solid concrete. Well, at least they were learning. I looked around helplessly. Honestly all I wanted to do was breakdown and cry, but I had to be strong. I had to.

I looked at Fang. "Solid, No windows, metal doors. Any ideas?" He just looked at me. I nodded once. Fang moved around the room and checked for any bugs. He shook his head as he moved.

"Alright guys, time for a little experiment. Up against the wall please. Talon take Jamie, Nudge take Conner, and Iggy take Ivory."

The all moved to their positions without question. Good to know I still had my authority!

_Max, this is insane! How can you expect it to work?_

_ 'Listen Jeb, I don't care how insane it seems. It _will_ work! So leave me alone!'_

I felt an arm on my shoulder and looked to see Fang looking at me in concern.

"I'm fine. Ok, guys Angel will tell you what we're gonna do. It's the plan."

'_Alright Ange, we're gonna try and see if Fang can send his invisibility to you guys so that we can make them think we've escaped. Everyone has to stay quiet though, can you tell everyone?'_

_ Yeah, Max I will._

After a few moments I received nods from everyone. Fang walked up to Angel first.

"Stay still," he said quietly. She nodded and all but froze. Fang knelt on the floor in front of her and took her hands. He placed his lips on her forehead and closed his eyes. There was a soft glow around them and Angel disappeared. He continued this going around to everyone, using the same process until only I was left. He took my hands and kissed me lightly before placing his lips on my head. I felt as if hot water was being dumped down my back, but then it stopped. We moved slowly and deliberately until we were around the door.

_What now Max? _Angel sent me.

'_Now we wait.'_


End file.
